Amor Atracción Confusión?
by Sakura-Hime LucyX Saang4ever
Summary: Esta historia es 100% Kataang,aunque agregare un poco de todo,Zutara,Tokka,Maiko,Taang...bueno la historia es de mm romance,y espero y les agrade...esta en proceso...
1. Me llamo Aang

Antes que nada quiero mencionar que esta historia,Fic,drabble o como deseen llamarlo...No tiene nada que ver con la historia tan fascinante que todos conocemos del Avatar, si incluye los personajes y es 100% Kataang(aunque sinceramente preferiría un Saang hahaXD) así que espero sea de su agrado...es mi primer escrito y espero que lo disfruten...

Amor?...Atracción?...Confución?...no lo se solo se que se llama Aang...

_Capitulo 1- Me llamo Aang_

**Katara**

Llego un nuevo chico a la clase...a simple vista se notaba que era una persona muy alegre...era bastante apuesto,alto,delgado,no exagerado,de tez blanca,tenia uno ojos muy lindos color gris,su cabello era corto de color café,le sentaba bastante bien.

-Bien niños tenemos el placer en conocer a una mente brillante y nueva en nuestro colegio,el...-La interrumpió el ojigris...  
-Por favor déjeme presentarme-le dijo con mucha amabilidad y claridad..

-Si por supuesto-Dijo no muy convencida la profesora Yui  
-Bueno mi nombre es Aang tengo 17 años vengo de Canadá,estoy aquí por que vine a vivir con mi tío Gyatso,no tengo amigos aquí todos se han quedado en mi país,así que espero conocer a todos ustedes y hacerme de muchos amigos-Dijo finalmente..Con una media sonrisa..

Inmediata mente que termino su presentación, se levanto una ''tipa'' no muy agraciada para mi,era fría,calculadora,se sentía tanto a hombres como a mujeres por igual,no le importaba si eran discapacitados o tenían alguna malestar ... a veces pienso que ella vive de eso pues jamas la vez tranquila,siempre en algún lugar esta haciéndole la vida imposible a alguien,es demasiado desagradable ...se llamaba ''Azula''... ella es hermana de un chico del 2'F... ''Zuko'' así se llama, por el cual todas mueren, solo que no se hacercan a el por el miedo a su hermana y que las utilice como un nuevo juguete de suplicas y lamentos, a pesar de eso hay alguna que otra valiente que a tratado algo con el...

-Bienvenido Aang,mi nombre es Azula y espero te acoples rápidamente a este colegio- esto lo dijo con una mirada que solo los que la conocíamos,sabíamos interpretarla,era la mirada que decía ''Un nuevo OBJETIVO''...  
-Si, gracias- contesto un poco acelerado.

Pobre chico apenas acaba de llegar y ya tiene una enemiga total mente gratuita... -Pensé.

-De acuerdo Aang ve a tu lugar por favor ya es hora de comenzar con la clase-La profesora le indico un lugar vació,junto a mi..-Hay ese es tu lugar-termino.

-S,Si-dijo nerviosa éndose a su lugar.

Lo mire mientras se caminaba a su aciento,el al ver esto se torno un poco nervioso y sin querer tropezó con otra banca, todos comenzaron a reírse de se sonrojo, solo que no sabia si era por que se había caído enfrente de todos o por que sin querer no le quite la mirada de encima (realmente no entiendo por que no lo dejaba de hacer era como si algo muy fuerte me atrajera hacia el)...  
**  
Aang**

...la caída me dolió bastante,sentí cuando la sangre se me subió al rostro y me sonroje,pero sabia perfecta mente que no era por que todos se estaban burlando de mi pequeño accidente, si no por que una chica que seria mi vecina de banca (Por decirlo de un modo) me miraba bastante hermosa no podía negarlo,tenia unos hermosos ojos azules,y una larga cabellera negra,estaba sentada así que no pude apreciarla bien...

-YA! silencio o que a ninguno de ustedes les a pasado?-me defiendo la profesora

Todos guardaron silencio y pude tomar mi lugar (sin tropesarme), inmediata mente voltee a ver la a ella de nuevo; me seguía mirando...yo le sostuve la mirada sin darme cuenta,me perdí en sus ojos azules era como ver el mar en ellos,sentí en ese instante una extraña sensacion de adormecimiento en todo mi cuerpo,jamas me había pasado algo como esto en mi corta vida de 17 años, y mucho menos con una completa extraña...estuvimos así por no mas de un minuto(Aun que realmente para mi fue como una eternidad).Hasta que la profesora grito nuestros nombres...

-Aang,Katara,sucede algo?- dijo bastante disgustada,(Se llama Katara,bueno al menos ya se su nombre)  
-eh?.. N-NO! para nada profesora Yui- respondió chica de hermosos ojos azules,de nombre Katara  
-Entonces,por favor atiendan a la clase,si no quieren estar aquí ya saben la puerta esta abierta,y pueden salirse-

Después de eso trate de concentrarme lo mas que pude en la clase, pero no pude cada vez que trataba,inmediatamente venia esa rara sensacion en todo mi cuerpo.  
Al fin termino-(Pensé) Guarde mis cosas y vi a Katara salir del salón, me apresure para alcanzarla pues quería saber el por que me miro de esa manera...

-OYE KATARA!!-grite pero al parecer no me correr mas rápido y logre alcanzarla

-Hola!-dije algo agitado por la carrera-ehmmm... por que saliste tan rápido del salón?-pregunte,realmente esperaba una respuesta pero no ... se quedo simplemente mirándome, como hace unas horas...

-emm-me sonroje y mire al piso-sucede algo?  
-N-No-desvió su mirada, hacia otro punto  
-ah! es que hace rato me miraste de la misma manera y creí que traías algo contra mi o algo así-dije realmente nervioso  
-No para nada por que tendría algo en contra tuya si apenas te acabo de conocer Aang- al escuchar la hablar y mencionar mi nombre,fue como música dulce,relajante para mis oídos-perdón,no debí tomarme el atrevimiento de llamarte así-  
-eh? no no, tranquila esta bien, bueno solo si yo te puedo llamar Katara hehehe n.n!-  
-Si no hay problema- continuamos charlando hasta que...

-Hola Katara!-dijo un tipo de ojos verdes,era mm algo mas grande que yo..  
-Hola Haru- ella lo saludo con un beso en los labios, al ver esto me enfurecí por completo y me llene de celos,inexplicablemente-  
-y quien es el?-el me miro con recelo-  
-A si!,el es Aang es nuevo en mi clase,acaba de llegar de Canadá-  
-Mucho gusto Aang soy Haru el novio de Katara-dijo extendiendo su mano asía mi,parecía que quería dejarme en claro aquel mensaje ''SOY EL NOVIO de Katara''  
-Si, mucho gusto Haru- le correspondí el saludo, si por mi fuera le hubiera desecho la mano.  
-Bueno Katara perdón pero no te voy a poder acompañar,tengo entrenamiento-  
-mmf...¬¬ esta bien nos vemos luego-ella dijo esto como decepcionada,o algo así,se despidieron nuevamente con un beso

(rrr...como me gustaría estrangularte con mis propias manos en este momento... que acabo de decir?.. no no no! que demonios me pasa?...a ver Aang manten el control, por que quieres matarlo?.. el no te a hecho nada,es mas lo acabas de conocer, no tienes por que tener esos deseos... o si?)

-Hey Aang,-ella movía sus manos frente a mi-que pasa? te quedaste así como ido-  
-mm? no no solo estaba pensando en que tengo que irme-  
-aaaa-  
-oo! pero si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-  
-Si claro,por que no?-

...En el camino íbamos charlando de cosas que nos gustan,comidas,cosas que odiamos, y cosas así, íbamos riendo, fue muy ameno el camino a lado de ella,no sentí el tiempo transcurrir,no quería dejar de verla sonreír, de ver sus ojos su rostro...

-Bueno Aang,gracias por acompañarme,me la pase muy bien platicando contigo,hace mucho que no me la pasaba así-  
-Si tampoco yo-me sonroje un poco  
-Bien te veo mañana-ella al decir esto no se movió,se quedo frente a mi como esperando que algo hiciera o no se...y de nuevo esa mirada,me volvió a atrapar..

**Katara**

Sin querer nuevamente lo mire fijamente, no se por que sentía tal atracción asía el,su mirada era cálida,y me envolvía en un manantial de emociones y sentimientos encontrados..

-Ejem,disculpen interrumpo?-escuche una voz muy familiar y en un tono sarcástico,si era el  
-Katara por que no me presentas a tu nuevo amiguito?- Sokka,mi hermano mayor,en ocasiones es demasiado importuno como en este momento,es bastante sarcástico,pero es muy hábil para el baloncesto,de hecho creo que es el mejor del equipo del colegio, el arma las estrategias...es bastante habil para esas cosas  
-oh! si claro hermanito ¬¬ te presento a Aang,llego al colegio hoy-  
-Un placer mi nombre es Sokka y soy hermano de Katara-le dijo un poco molesto,a veces detesto a Sokka, es demasiado sobre-protector conmigo,la verdad no lo entiendo...  
-Lo mismo digo-Aang le respondio amablemente,con una bella sonrisa...  
- Este me voy Katara,nos vemos mañana en clase-  
-Si,hasta mañana-sin pensar le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla

El se sonrojo bastante,al igual que yo al darme cuanta de lo que habia hecho, no estaba segura del por que, creo que fue un inpulso o algo así...lo vi marchase...  
_  
Hehehehe... espero les haya gustado este es el primer capitulo, y bueno tal vez no sea muy bueno peeeero!!..se ira desarrollando la historia...dejen sus comentarios, o quejas hehehe..._


	2. Welcome al mundo del amor

Bueno aqui les dejo el 2do capitulo espero y les guste...me inspire con la cancion Welcome-Los Klasicos y Los Basicos, si se que alguno saben de donde es la cancion,pero que mas da!! escuchenla no esta taaaan mal...sale dejen sus quejas y comentarios Sayonara n_n

Amor?...Atraccion?..Confucion.?

Capitulo.2 Welcome al mundo del amor!

**Aang **

Desde que deje a Karata en su casa,no he dejado de pesar en ella,todo el camino vine pensando en lo que habiamos hablado y en lo bien que me la pase con ella.

-Rayos! Aang sacatela de la cabeza! que sucede contigo eeh!? apenas la acabas de conocer y...a no no basta!! que es esto,que es lo que me hace sentir ella??-AMOR-respondio una voz burlona en mi cabeza-nooo! claro que no como podria ser!!? apenas y la he tratado y sinceramente no creo esas cosas de ''amor a primera vista''- y por que no creerlo ahora??..es justamente lo que te esta pasando..estas enamorado de ella..patetico,tenias que enamorarte de una chica que tiene novio!!! hahaha-ya suficiente! yo no estoy e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o de Katara-me costo trabajo decir esa palabra tal vez por que sabia que tenia razon esa voz maliciosa en mi interior-...es mas como tu eres yo, tambien eres patetico asi que estamos en las mismas!-le respondi,esperaba que con eso me dejara de molestar esa odiosa voz-mff! tal vez tengas un poco de razon a lo que dices pero,aun asi admitelo estas enamorado de ella, ha-ha y tu que creias estupido el amor!!-si y que, aun lo sigo creyendo no me retracto de ello!-si en verdad lo pensaba-a si??...-respondio en tono de burla y desafio-que pasaria si digo Karata?-me reto-nada-menti -KATARA!! un simplemente un nombre com n-asi?? que tan comun? ... mm no mas bien que representa para ti el nombre de KATARA??-nada ya te lo dije-esta bien asi que no importa si comienzo a repetirlo muchas veces,pues supongo que no pensaras en nada y mucho menos en nadie en especial-si tienes razon-ok ....katara Katara KaTAra! -Comenzo a repetir una y otra vez hasta que...-ya-kAtArA KATARAAAA!!-ya!- K-a-T-A-R-A!-ya YA basta!!...deacuerdo si,si estoy, enamorado de ella,-adimiti- cada vez que mensionas su nombre su mirada se estampa en mi mente,y siento esa estupida sensacion de nuevo!recuerdo su voz, su olor,su linda sonrisa maldita sea! ya lo admiti ; AMO A KATARA!!...pero para de decir su nombre que me volvere loco!!!!-termine diciendo desesperado,pues era una tortura!! mi propia mente jugaba conmigo,me torturaba-hahaha esta bien,esta bien tranquilo dejare de decir su nombre lo unico que queria era que aceptaras eso,a mi simplemente no me puedes enga ar por que como tu bien lo dijiste soy tu...estamos en las mismas...solo falta decirte que ...BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO DEL AMOR.

Despues de esta peque a disputa con mi yo interno,logre aceptar que...me habia enamorado de alguien que apenas habia conocido,pero que ya no podia escapar de esto, ya era demasiado tarde...ella me tenia entre sus manos...mi corazon,mi mente,mi cuerpo y mi amor... ya le pertenecian solo a ella....a... Katara.

**Katara**

-Si esta bien nos vemos ma ana,que descanses Te quiero..Bye

-Yo tambien te quiero Katara bye

Termine al fin de hablar con mi novio Haru,pero realmente no entiendo por que soy novia de el,si es muy apuesto,he inteligente,simpatico(en ocasiones) pero nunca tiene tiempo para mi,siempre esta en sus entrenamientos y con sus amigos,pero cuando esta conmigo nunca estamos en paz siempre peleamos,creo que nos llevamos mejor cuando me llama solo por telefono,que relacion la mia.  
Me fui a terminar lo poco que tenia de tarea,me lave los dientes,me puse la pijama, y en todo ese rato no dejo de rondarme por la mente el.. Aang,no se si fueron sus ojos grises lo que cautivaron,y me amarraron a el.

-No Kataraque estas pesando, tu tienes a Haru lo quieres.-No sinceramente no lo quieres, solo estas con el por que es atractivo,es mas nunca tiene tiempo para ti,siempre esta es sus asuntos, ve acabas de conocer a Aang y no vas a negar que tuviste una extra a sensacion al mirarlo,al estar con el,y te la pasaste bastante bien mientras venian de regreso a casa,es mas hace mucho que no la pasabas asi-si tal vez tengas raz n con respecto a lo que acabas de decir,pero no crees que es absurdo?...bueno digo lo acabo de conocer y ya me enamore de el?-si realmente estaba loca,yo hablando con mi otro yo interno!, si me afecto el cerebro este dia...-haya tu,pero esto es algo inevitable-mm buen punto,pero no quiere decir nada que...-no me dejo terminar-...que no le pudieras quitar la vista de encima,estabas como hipnotizada!!!... o que le dieras un beso por impulso? no me respondas,que se la respuesta, y tambien se perfectamente que hubieras preferido darle ese beso en otro lugar,admitelo estas E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-A de Aang-Esa palabra retumbo en mi cabeza, enamorada,enamorada,enamorada y de Aang? no, no solo era una simple atraccion si solo era eso-oye puedo escuchar lo que piensas eh!!-No! yo amo a Haru,por eso el es mi novio,por eso estoy con el-Cierto estas con el,pero no lo amas...o que acaso con el sientes lo mismo cuando lo vez?-no lo se casi no lo veo-Exacto! y por que no lo terminamos?.. y comenzamos una relacion con Aang?-NO!-Y por que no?-por que...por que...por...que..-haa! ni tu sabes! dejame decirte algo mi queria Katara...BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO DEL AMOR!!... ya estas en el.

...y se fue esa como saber que es amor?,creo que en mi vida lo habia sentido,tengo que comprobarlo de alguna manera pero como?...creo que sera mejor dormir,mañana sera un nuevo dia...y espero saber que hacer para comprobarlo....Hasta mañana...Aang..


	3. Celos

Amor?...Atraccion?...Confucion?

Capitulo 3. Celos?  
Katara

...Hoy es un nuevo d a Katara-Pense.  
Ciertamente hoy tenia que confirmar que era lo que sentia por Aang,pues a pesar de la peque a charla incomoda con mi otro yo no me sentia del todo segura de que fuera amor lo que sintiera por el,creo que es hora de averiguarlo pero...como?

Aang

-Demonios! ya se me hizo tarde!!-me levante de un brinco de la cama solo tenia 10 min. para llegar.  
-Tiooo!...-Grite-ya se me hizo tarde,no voy a desayunar,nos vemos en la tarde-Sali a toda velocidad, escuche que mi tio me habia gritado pero no puede escuchar lo que decia..

-Rayos no voy a llegar 7 minutos!-Apresure mas el paso

Katara

Mmmff...por que no a llegado?... tal vez no le gusto el colegio??!,o tal vez fui yo quien lo incomodo con mirarlo de esa manera!!!-pense en forma desesperada-o tal vez decidio irse del pais! o peor aun lo atropellaron en el camino!!...no no tranquilizate Katara,el vendra tranquila tu confia...

Despues de unos minutos la profesora Yui entro al salon-no!,no llego-pense inmediatamente,muy desanimada,recargue mi cabeza sobre mi mano izquierda...

-Buenos dias alumnos-dijo mientras se dirig a a su escritorio -Buenos dias Profesora Yui-Todos dijimos en forma de coro.  
-Saquen por favor su libro de algebra en la pag. 26-

Unos minutos despues de iniciar la clase se escucho las peque as campanitas que se encontraban arriba de la entrada al salon...mire hacia esa direccion,y hay estaba el...parado,con el cabello un poco alborotado,con un poco de sudor en el rostro,su camisa ligeramente desabrochada,sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojodas...si se veia encantador...jamas habia visto a alguien tan hermoso en mi vida...

-Perdon por llegar tarde,puedo pasar?-pregunto aquel hermoso ser,con voz un poco agitada -Se or Aang, solo le advierto que a mi no me gusta que la gente llegue tarde y mucho menos alguien que acaba de ingresar al colegio, le aclaro que solo por esta ocasion puede pasar, la proxima vez ni se tome la molestia de tocar esa puerta- tenia un tono demasiado molesto.  
-Si,lo siento -Pase pase, que piensa quedarse todo el dia hay parado?- Aang solo afirmo con la cabeza y camino asia su lugar,mientras lo observaba(que era algo que no podia evitar),mi mente divagaba en su bello rostro,me hubiera encantado quitarle el sudor de la cara,aunque realmente eso lo hacia verse aun mejor,no pude dejar de verlo...nuevamente se repetia lo del dia anterior;solo que ahora era distinto,el lucia completamente diferente...tal vez esto podria confirmar que no era amor lo que sentia por el ..si no solo una fuerte atraccion...

-Hola Katara-me saludo y me regalo una bella sonrisa...que derritio cada celula de mi cuerpo,dejandome sin defensa alguna,ante tan irresistible ser.  
Encantador...volvi a pensar.  
-Hola Aang-lo salude sin quitarle el ojo de encima,el lo noto y dejo su mirada en mi.  
Katara reacciona,que va a pensar de ti?...voltea tu atencion a la clase-Me dijo mi amable otro yo, reaccione inmediatamente,cerre mis ojos,agite un poco mi cabeza y coloque mi mirada hacia mi dificil,pues algo irresistiblemente a mi vista estaba a unos cuantos centimetros a lado mio..y no podia disfrutar de el...

-Bueno empecemos...-Despues de eso no recuerdo haber escuchado nada mas salir de la profesora.  
trataba una y otra vez en voltear a ver a Aang,pero no me lo permitia por completo,lo miraba de reojos,y me mantenia unos segundos asi,sabia que si cruzaba la barrera de esos segundos,ya no podria detenerme...era absurdo ponerme asi y mas por el...

RIIIIG RIIIIIG!!-Al fin sono la campana de salida, ese dia se me habia hecho una eternidad,no soportaba mas...me apresure a acomodar mis cosas en mi mochila,esto comenzaba a incomodarme un poco...al terminar de acomodar mis cosas,voltee en direccion al lugar de Aang,pero el... ya no estaba hay...se habia ido..

-Que? a donde fue?-lo busque en todo el salon con la mirada desesperada... -No! Se fue! sin siquiera despedirce- me quede sentada mirando su banca vacia...minutos despues me encamine hacia la puerta un poco decepcionada,pues me hubiera encantado volverlo a ver...

-Hola Katara-escuche decir a una voz que sabia que conocia...voltee en direccion a la voz y hay estaba el,recargado en la pared,cerca de la puerta del salon.  
-Hola-sonrei-Aang- el no se fue,me hab a esperado -Y que tal? observe que tenias problemas con algebra...-dijo amablemente mientras caminamos hacia la salida -Eeemm?...(si supieras el por que)...si se de eso,pero mmmm algo me desconcentro eso es todo- al terminar de decir esto lo mire,me hubiera encantado decirle que el motivo de mi desconcentracion se encontraba caminando a lado de mi y que lo seguia siendo,pues no tenia ni la menor idea de por donde caminaba...al salir el dejo de hablar y miro en direccion a una mujer.  
-Toph?-quien es Toph?-Si es ella!-dijo bastante alegre-Katara esperame un momento por favor,volvere en seguida-el corrio hacia ella,desde donde yo me encontraba no la alcance a distinguirla bien,pero pude ver que Aang estaba muy alegre...-que? por que la abraza?...quien es ella?-empezo a herbirme la sangre al verlo tan cari oso con aquella chica...

Aang

-Toph! que alegria! que haces aqui?-la abrace,pues estaba feliz de verla...

Toph una vieja amiga de la infancia,podria decirse que de toda la vida,pues cuando ni os siempre estabamos juntos,jugando a que controlabamos los cuatro elementos;el preferido de ella era el elemento tierra,tal vez por que eran parecidos ,muy rudo,duro de roer,dif cil de dominar...si creo que asi era ella...

-A mi tambien me alegra verte Aang, vine aqui por que me escape de mis padres,ellos vinieron aca por un asunto de negocios ya sabes...y pues aqui me tienes decidi venir a ver a mi viejo y querido amigo Aang-me regalo un peque o golpe en el hombro,algo tan de ella.  
-Maravilloso,! y por cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte-  
-Ay! Aang apenas acabo de llegar y ya quieres que me vaya?-dijo con una mirada burlona y arqueando una ceja.  
-No, no para nada,quedate tooooodo el tiempo que quieras,es mas vente a vivir aca seria perfecto- realmente me encantaria tenerla cerca,me la pasaba bastante bien con ella,era una magnifica chica.  
-Hahaha tranquilo,tranquilo,no es para tanto...mmm-se aclaro la garganta-y quien es esa chica que nos mira eeh?-me di la vuelta, para ver hacia donde se alaba Thop.  
-Aaaa-diablos la deje esperando-vamos te la presentare-caminamos hacia Katara,mientras lo haciamos Toph me tomo del brazo.  
-Perdon Katara por hacerte esperar- era realmente sincera mis disculpa,la emocion me bloqueo un poco -Si esta bien Aang- Katara lucia un poco disgustada...sin querer chocaron nuestras miradas...y en ese momento.  
-y... bueno no me piensas presentarme a tu amiga?- jalo mi brazo y hizo que se rompiera el contacto.  
-oh! si claro Katara ella es Toph...-me interrumpio nuevamente Thop,dijo algo que no capte al segundo -La novia de Aang-levanto su mano libre para saludarla amablemente.  
-Si mi novia.-que? que rayos acabo de decir!?,mas bien por que demonios dijo eso?.. aaa maldita sea!...-La mire con cara de pocos amigos,me debia una explicacion...

Katara

-La novia de Aang-dijo extendiendo su mano asia mi,con una gran sonrisa, debia admitirlo era muy bonita, tenia unos bellos ojos verde claro,su cabello era largo y negro este estaba ligeramente agarrado con un peque o broche que le encajaba muy bien ,su piel era blanca,parecia de porcelana,vestia un vestido muy fino, de tirantes delgados color amarillo con unas flores en la punta del lado derecho,unas sandalias blancas,era delgada,alta,se vea fina...bella...

-Si mi novia- al escuchar esto salir de la boca de Aang mi cuerpo se paralizo,no supe que responder o como actuar.  
-S-si-m-mu-ucho gusto- al fin logre terminar -Bueno Aang nos vamos?-termino diciendo aquella bella chica,que tomaba del brazo de Aang -Si creo que si-la miro-bueno Katara emm quieres que te acompa emos a tu casa-  
-eh? no,esta bien vayanse no quiero interrumpir este tan importante encuentro-no se que demonios me pasaba-creo que tienen mucho de que hablar-estaba enojada-aparte tengo que hacer algunas cosas,antes de llegar a casa a si que, te vere luego Aang-inmediatamente sali de hay sin dejarlo despedirse

-...como demonios no me dijo que tenia novia?-No tiene por que hacerlo Katara apenas y te conoce,que creias que el no tendria derecho a estar con quien quiera,al igual que nosotras?- si como siempre tenia razon.  
-Hay maldita sea,como voy a competir con ella.??? -dije golpeando ligeramente mi frente-tengo todas las perder,es hermosa y junto a Aang...lucen muy bien los dos juntos,odiosamente bien-dije lastimada,derrotada,enojada.  
-Pero aaa por que me dieron ganas de cortarle los brazos para que se alejara de el.??-me quede pensando si esto solo confirmaba lo de ayer...ella proboco ... celos...

Aang

Katara se fue,como dije parecia molesta,no entiendo por que,tal vez por que la deje esperando...

-Toph,dime por que demonios te presentaste como mi novia?- realmente queria una respuesta,una explicacion a algo tan inesperado de su parte, pues lo dijo frente a la persona menos chica que me gustaba.  
-Hay Aang si tu afirmaste mi mentira de que yo era tu novia sin problema alguno- dijo mientras se colocaba enfrente de mi para bloquearme el paso.  
-Pero lo dije sin pensar-levante mis brazos alterado -Mira te estoy haciendo un favor mi querido pies ligeros- me decia asi desde que eramos peque os,pues cuando haciamos alguna travesura,yo me escabullia sin que se dieran cuenta de yo habia estado hay, y a ella la mayor parte del tiempo le tocaban los rega os y los castigos.  
-Que favor!!?-dije incredulo-por dios!-me altere aun mas -Si, mira analizalo un poco quieres?-preguto -No tengo nada que analizar- si no tenia,me hacia enojar mas.  
-Yo creo que si...por que despues de ver esa miradita que compartiste con ella...- eso me hab a sorprendido, no crei que lo hubiera sonroje un poco.  
-Y como piensas ayudarme haciendote pasar como mi novia?!- si era una mala idea para mi...pero no tanto para ella -Le provocaremos C-E-L-O-S!-lo deletreo...si debo admitirlo penso bastante rapido, celos, me agradaba esa palabra.  
-Y que tienes en mente?-realmente me habia interesado mucho esa idea suya -Hahaha tranquilo Aang que ella,ya esta interesada en ti, y solo le dare un peque o empujoncito para que se anime- se coloco nuevamente a lado mio y caminamos hacia mi casa... su idea era buena...solo que me quede pensando en algo que mensiono... interesada en mi??...

Bueno hehehe aqui les dejo el tercer episodio... la llegada inesperada de Toph, el siguiente episodio estara mejor...espero les guste sayonara!!

PD. perdon por la falta de letras en el CAP. 2 pero pues esas letras llevaban comas y la se borraron u.u... 


	4. La Carta

Hola,antes nada quiero agradecer a mis pocos lectores hehehe y en especial a Danika44,gracias por tus consejos...creeme tomare tus ideas y las usare a mi estilo...gracias Una cosa mas,se que parece ir muuuy rapida la historia,pero si te fijas bien en el titulo ''Amor?...Atraccion?...Confucion?''...esta puesto por un motivo...piensale y espero sepas el por que....y en cuanto al Tokka si saldra al igual que toooodas las demas,solo aguantame un momentito pues como dije en el 1er episodio es mas 100% Kataang y pues por eso ahorita me enfoco mas en ellos,pero poco a poco ira saliendo mas....bueno esta aclarado...resivo sugerencias,que son algo importante para engrandeser esta historia....disfrutenla...

Amor?...Atraccion?...Confucion?.

Capitulo 4:La carta

Toph

Aang,escucho atentamente mi plan,pues realmente era bastante bueno,solo que algo complicado de realizar,pues el era mi amigo y no queria comprometer las cosas con el,si el me gustaba,pero no lo suficente para abandonar nuestra vieja amistad...no merecia la pena...

-Bien Aang,ya que te plante esto,necesito saber si realmente quieres ponerlo en marcha,y si no dilo que no haremos nada y quedara todo asi como esta ahora...que dices?-Aang lo penso un instante,no comprendo para que,pues si yo estubiera en su lugar aceptaria de inmediato...claaaro si yo fuera el...pero no...

-Esta bien Toph,pongamoslo en marcha-Dijo con una gran sonrisa,-Ha! este piesligeros,pense

-Deacuerdo Aang asi sera,solo te advierto que no te pases de listo conmigo o lo lamentaras -

-Hahaha ok ok tranquila que solo are lo que tu me digas-

-Maste vale-le regale un golpe en el hombro -Bueno Aang ya tengo que irme si no van a empezar mi amados padres a preguntar por donde ando y casi casi mandaran al FBI a buscarme-dije sarcasticamente,pero lamentablemente era la verdad u_u -Hahahaha deacuerdo te acompa o a la puerta-se levanto de su cama y luego luego me ayudo a levantarme, simpre tan amable,eso en ocaciones me desesperaba...

Llegamos a la salida...el abrio la puerta y me dejo pasar...

-Ok Aang ma ana mismo ponemos en marcha el plan-

-eh? ma ana-puso cara de que no le agradaba mucho, si ya habia aceptado para que esperar?

-Si ma ana,pies ligeros no se con exactitud cuanto tiempo me quedare aqui,asi que mejor-

-Deacuerdo solo espero que no estropee nada-se rasco la cabeza,por un momento pense que lucia lindo asi -Bueno nos vemos ma ana en la salide de tu colegio-me despedi y me fui

No sabia lo que estaba haciendo,Aang por mas que fuera mi amigo no pido mi ayuda en esto,y pues yo me avente a ayudarlo,mm pero....por que?...tal vez por curiosidad...tal vez por que no lo queria como amigo...o tal vez simplemente queria experimentar algo mas con el...pero que pasaria si la farsa me empezara a gustar?...

Aang

-pff!-dije algo canzado,Toph estuvo toda la tarde en mi casa y no habia hecho mis deberes,y eso no me agradaba

-Aang ya se fue tu amiga?-dijo mi tio asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina

-Si,ya se fue-camine hacia el

-Piensas cenar conmigo,o te subiras a tu cuarto?- mi Tio Gyatso,siempre me cuidaba,si no fuera por el no se lo que hubiera hecho,realmente es un gran apoyo para mi,es como mi segundo padre.

-No no, cenare contigo hoy-le regale una sonrisa,y le ayude a acomodar la cena en la mesa,nosotros eramos vegetarianos,pues desde muy peque o me ense aron a valorar la vida de cada ser vivo...

Terminamos,y mi tio me sirvio un poco de ensalada...

-Y bien Aang como te a ido en el colegio?-pregunto mientras terminaba de servir mi plato

-Pueees... supongo que bien- sabia que esa respuesta no era la que esperaba, y que la pregunta iba hacia otro ambito.

-Aaa me alegra- tomo un trozo de ensalada y la mastico,hice lo mismo.

-Y hay alguna ni a linda en tu salon?- al escuchar su pregunta por poco y me ahogo con lo tenia en la boca...golpee mi pecho para ayudarme un poco

-haha-rio-supongo que por tu reaccion si la hay- si era mas que obvio.

-Si,si hay una chica...-Interrumpio -aaah! lo sabia-Dijo alegremente-y es la chica que se acaba de ir?-enarco una ceja -Que? no no no ella es una vieja amiga de Canada-

-Aaa pense que era ella me hubiera encantado,es muy bonita- si admito que Toph es muy bonita,es mas por alguna razon cuando la vi el dia de hoy,la note diferente,se veia distita.

-Si es linda,pero no no es ella n_n-

-Mmm bueno espero y algun dia pueda conocer a esa chica especial-se levanto de la mesa,ya habia terminado

-si ojala...espero que funcione el plan de Toph-dije susurrando,realmente tenia esa esperanza...me levante y lleve mi plato a lavar

-Bueno tio voy a subir a mi cuarto a hacer tarea,si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme- dije mientras salia de la cocina

-Si Aang-

...Saque mi cuaderno y al terminar la tarea...escribi una carta para Katara....

Hola.  
Bueno no se por que te escribo esto, de la nada surgio hehe,solo espero que no te incomode.  
Hay algo importante que debo decirte,y creo que pensaras que estoy loco,pues si suena un poco absurdo,pero es algo que poco a poco tomara mas fuerza...es algo que ya no soy capaz de detener... y lo que te quiero decir es que...me enamore de ti...se que no me vas a creer esto pero,es la verdad me tienes atado de pies a cabeza.  
No se por que me vine a enamorar de ti,y que tal vez no tengo oportunidad de decirte esto ...pero apesar de eso...no me quiero apartar de tu lado,por que ya eres alguien necesario para poder respirar,para poder creer,para poder...vivir ...tal vez esto suene un poco cruel,y mas para mi pero aun asi no cambiare de desicion,estare a tu lado aunque no me ames como yo a ti.  
...lo lamento pero ya no puedo callar mas...

Te amo .  
Al terminar de escribir la carta cerre mi cuaderno,y fui a descanzar,

Katara

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!! riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!-Sono la alama de mi despertador..

-Aaaa!-me estire-bueno Katara hoy es un nuevo dia espero todo salga bien...

Si esperaba no volver a ver a Toph y mucho menos cerca de Aang...me meti a darme una ducha y mientras lo hacia hable para mi...

-Ay! Aang que es lo que tienes?-me pregunte aunque por mas que me pusiera a pensarlo,creo que jamas encontraria una respuesta..

.-No se,solo espero algun dia poder declararte esto que empezo a surgir en mi interior,y que solo tu eres el due o...

-Sali de la regadera...me vesti y baje a desayunar,en la mesa se encontraba mi hermano,el me miro e inmediantemente coloco su atencion de nuevo al plato..era demasiado gloton, si viviera en un pais en guerra y su pais estubiera perdiendo la batalla,a el no le importaria mientras hubiera comida...donde le cabia tanta comida?

-Buenos dias Sokka-Lo salude

-Buenos dias Katara-esto lo dijo con comida en la boca,o eso parecia a ver dicho =S,tome un plato y servi un poco de cereal con leche.

-Y dime que tal tu amiguito Aang?-al escuchar su pregunta,me sorprendio tanto que le escupi el cereal en la cara

-mm supongo que bien-El tomo su servilleta y se limpio la cara

-Lo-lo lamento-dije apenada

-Yo mas-

-mm bueno se me hace tarde,nos vemos en la tarde- sali de hay,rayos,pobre Sokka,bueno en cierta parte me agrado hacer eso inconcientemente,se lo merecia me debia muchas =D...

EN EL COLEGIO...

Al entrar al salon pude ver a Aang charlando con unos compa eros de clase...

-Hola Katara-dijo Aang al verme

-Hola Aang,o veo que hoy madrugaste-brome

-Hehehe -se rasco la cabeza- si-...bello

-A oye tienes lo del historia,es que ayer no lo pude terminar-...por andar pensando en el.

-Si,claro espera ahora te lo presto-tomo su mochila,y saco su cuaderno

-Gracias-tome su cuaderno y lo abri...sin querer me tope con algo,no era la tarea,era una CARTA!!-No la leas Katara es algo privado-mi voz interior me advirto,pero ya era demasiado tarde,ya la estaba leyendo,se que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal,pero aun asi no pude detenerme hasta terminarla...Te amo.

-eh?..mm.. Aang gracias aqui tienes tu cuaderno-se lo di

-Si Katara-lo guardo nuevamente es su mochila- despues de eso no pude dejar de pensar en el contenido...para quien era esa carta?,no tenia destinatario,de quien estaba enamorado?..de quien hablaba!?...despues de unos minutos supe que fue una mala idea a ver leido esa carta,pues en primera era algo que no tenia que hacer, y en segunda no dejaria de pensar en esa carta hasta saber para quien era...

Entro la Profesota al salon,interrumpiendo mi hilo de pensamientos..

-Buenos dias,perdon por la demora,saquen su cuaderno de Historia revisare su tarea-al escuchar eso-o! esto no esta bien,tal vez al abrir su cuaderno,Aang se de cuenta de que lei su carta..mm aunque bueno esto podria ser provechoso,asi le podria preguntar para quien era..si,pero si no dice nada?...no no creo.

-Oye Katara,al tomar mi cuaderno mm leiste la carta?-al escuchar eso,mis ojos se abrieron como platos

-Eh?...o... este...-no supe que responder,era una mala persona

-Supongo que si,bueno de todas formas no hables con esto de nadie- se volteo desanimado,vi que arranco la hoja del cuaderno y se dirijio al basurero a tirarla...-ooo! mm creo que hice mal...pero por que dijo ....no le digas a nadie?...por que?

Al terminar la clase,vi que el salio,no me volteo a ver...saque un cuaderno y arranque una hoja,la hice rollito,y fui a tirarla...me fije que nadie notara que tomaba,la hoja que Aang habia tirado...la carta,que el habia escrito...no se el por que...pero queria conservarla...

Bueno espero y les haya gustado...recuerden acepto sugerencias...y demas 


	5. Me gustas

ATENCION:para que no confundieran los pensamientos de Sokka y Toph puse..() {} estos,el primero señala lo que relata y piensa Sokka y el segundo de la misma forma pero de Toph...sale aclarado...espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo...

Amor?...Atraccion?...Confucion?

Capitulo 5. Me gustas

Sokka

-Sokka!!!-Grito mi madre desde la sala

-Que quieres?

-No me contestes asi y ven para aca- pff..baje con no muchas ganas pues estaba limpiando mi guitarra,y me habia interrumpido,que podria ser taaaan importante para hacerme bajar?...tal vez algo de comida...no me cairia nada mal....

-Que paso?-ella traia un paraguas en la mano

-Que no es obvio?-dijo mirando el paraguas

-Aaaa si claro obvio muy muy obvio...te convertiste en Merry Popins,he iras a cuidar a los niños del mundo,que te vaya bien madre-le dije,y me di la vuelta para regresar a mi cuarto

-HaHahaa,muy gracioso Sokka,el paraguas es para que vayas por tu hermana,no quiero que se enferme y luego pierda clases-

-Hay una mojadita no le aira nada mal-

-No me importa lo que pienses y ve- me dio el paraguas

-Ok,ok mama popins- sali de casa,estaba diluviando...por que solo pensaba en Katara y no en mi?,yo tambien soy humano y puedo enfermarme!!, en fin que mas da

Caminaba solo y un poco molesto hasta llegar a la colegio. A pararme como poste a esperar a la reina de mi hermanita ...pero en ese instante llego una chica que WOW!... era ... era ... era!! indescriptible!, caray!,pense en poner mis artes de galan en marcha,pero mm en ese momento llego mi hermana no le preste mucha atencion...pues estaba O_O viendo aquella linda mujer...

-Hola Sokka-ajito sus manos frente a mi

-SOKKA?-

-Quien es ella?-la señale con la mirada,ella volteo he inmediatamente respondio

-Recuerdas a Aang?- enarco una ceja

-Si si claro tu amiguito ese el que te gusta- era verdad

- OYE! no estamos hablando de eso,y ati no te importan mis asuntos- dijo molesta

-Bueno bueno tranquilizate hermanita, ok!-le pase el brazo por encima del cuello

-Haber que tiene que ver AANG con mi pregunta?-

-Pues que Aang es novio de ella- me detuve en seco

-QUEEEEEEE!? QUE QUEEEEE!-si no lo creia semejante belleza,con el,yo era mucho mejor

-Si asi es lamento bajarte de tu nube hermanito-

-Y como es que se llama?- necesitaba saberlo

-Toph- ooo!! lindo nombre no muy comun pero le quedaba bien. Regrese mi vista nuevamente en direccion a Toph,pero en eso vi a Aang acercarsele...ella lo saludo,aunque no como se supone una ''novia'' debia hacerlo...lo tomo del brazo y se dirijieron a donde estabamos mi hermana y yo..

-Hola Sokka-Saludo aquel nuevo rival

-Hola Aang,y Holaaa..??-

-Aaa si claro te presento a mi novia Toph- de cerca lucia a un mejor!

-Mucho gusto linda-le guiñe un ojo y le bese la mano,era tooodo un galan,deberian hacer un libro con mis conquistas ...

-Hola- ella al parecer no lucia taaan indiferente,a mi saludo...

Toph

-Mucho gusto linda- beso mi muñeca,si debia admitirlo, fue algo que no me esperaba,era bastante apuesto,es mas por un momento olvide que venia con Aang y que estaba nuestro plan en marcha...

-Bueno amor nos vamos?-le dije cariñosamente ''_hahaha amor_ ''...

-Si claro,bueno nos vemos el lunes Katara,adios Sokka-

-Adios linda,y cuidala no te la vayan a robar- hahaha, trataba de hacer conquistar a alguien con esto?...bobo pero le hice creer que me habia gustado su coqueteo tonto...

-Hehehe si Adios-nos fuimos de hay...en el camino note que Aang venia algo cayado,muy raro en el...

-Que pasa eh?,que acaso te pusiste celoso con lo que me dijo Sokka?- le golpee un poco las costillas

-Hahaha celoso? no para nada estoy algo cansado eso es todo- sabia que no decia la verdad pero no pensaba incomodarlo con mis preguntas,a mi tampoco me gustaba...

-Y bien Aang que haremos mañana?-lo mire de reojo para ver su reaccion,eso me divertia...era taaan simple hacerlo pensar,y preocuparse

-Mañana?-enarco una ceja-mm pues no,no se que quieres hacer?- ''_linda reaccion_''...pense

-mmm que te parece si vamos a ver una pelicula!?-la verdad no tenia ganas de ir al cine,ni a ningun otro lado,pero era para que el se animara un poco...

-Si,me parece bien-se volvio a callar y asi continuo hasta que llegamos a su casa, que diablos le pasaba!?

-Bueno gracias Toph,por fingir lo poco de hoy- dijo mirando al suelo

-Ay!no ahi problema ''amor'' hahaha- realmente no me molestaba llamarlo de ese modo

-HEHEHE! n_n', bueno te vere mañana como a las 6 te parece?,aunque no se donde te ospedas,no me...-le interrumpi

-Aang! tranquilo que yo vendre hasta aca es mas sencillo,creeme- si era cierto para el hubiera sido muuy complicado llegar al hotel pues el no tenia chofer a la mano... ventajas de ser hija de papis ricos XD

-mmm Deacuerdo,aunque no me agrada la idea te esperare aqui a las 6-su tono no fue muuuy convencedor

Me despedi de el y retome mi camino...mientras lo hacia venia pensando en por que estaba Aang de esa manera...siempre fue un niño muuuy alegre,jamas lo veias preocupado hasta aquel momento en el que... bueno ese momento hizo que el cambiara un poco,pero cuando lo vi ayer no se veia tan mal,paracia que lo habia superado,aparte ya tenia alguien en que pensar...Katara...eso me agradaba un poco,Katara le devolvio algo que habia perdido hace poco tiempo.  
Debian hacerle un monumento a Katara,pues en Canada muchas chicas andaban tras Aang y les era muy dificil conquistarlo,apesar de ser como es,tan amable,tan honesto,tan confiable, lindo, simpatico, ocurrente,i nteligente,guapo.....ninguna chica le interesaba...me pregunto que es lo que tiene Katara?...

Katara

Sokka y yo,caminabamos bajo la lluvia,esta ya habia parado un poco...

-Y dime Katara,que tal tu novio Haru?-pregunto moviendo dos dedos,mientras decia la palabra novio...

-Pues ya casi no lo veo,siempre esta entrenando y eso...- dije algo desepcionada

-mmm pues que mal,pero yo tambien estoy en un equipo y tengo tiempo para todo...- derrepente mi hemanito se detuvo,miro hacia el otro lado de la banqueta y hay estaba ella...Toph

-Oye...-sabia que queria hacer

-Ya,ya no me digas nada y ve- el se sorprendio a mi respuesta

-Con que si eh!-no sabia a lo que se referia

-Con que si que?-pregunte

-Que no esta mal que yo quiera bajarle la novia a uno de tus amigos?- si tenia razon,pero ni lo pense,me quede callada y el continuo...- Ay Ay Ay Katara,a mi no me importa tener bronca con Aang...-dijo su nombre como en forma de burla-...pero a mi no me utilizaras para conquistarlo,yo haré mi trabajo por mi propia cuenta...-despues de terminar salio corriendo de tras de Toph,sin importale la poca lluvia

-Mmmf,veremos que tan fuerte es la relacion de Aang con Toph,tal vez Sokka me sea util,pero sera dificil sacarle informacion,ya pensare la forma de como hacerle...- camine nuevamente,y en ese instante...

-KATARA!!!-me apretaron las costillas,y con el grito hizo que me espantara...era Haru

-AAAA!.Haru me espantaste-le di un ligero golpe en el hombro, con la palma de la mano...

-hahaha.Y por que tan solita?-continuamos caminando

-Aaa es que mi hermano se fue de tras de una mujer,y pues ya sabes como es...-me calle un instante-...y que tal te va en tus entrenamientos? desde el Lunes no te veo que tanto has hecho?- el al escuchar mi pregunta actuo un poco extraño...

-En mis entrenamientos?...muy bien,ya soy capitan del equipo de beisboll,y no he hecho nada interesante mas que eso...-no le crei,traia algo raro...en eso recorde lo que Sokka habia dicho''PERO YO TAMBIEN ESTOY EN UN EQUIPO Y TENGO TIEMPO PARA TODO''

-Y tu?-rompio mi pensamiento

-Pues nada importante mas que ir al colegio eso es todo-mi vida aburrida como siempre

-Y oye te queria preguntar...que onda con tu amiguito Aang?-lo dijo igual que Sokka,con burla...-Me han dicho que andan muy juntitos y...-interrumpi su queja

-Ay! no empiezes Haru,el es simplemente un amigo,y es nuevo en el colegio,solo trato de ser amable con el-era verdad...encierta parte claro...

-Esta bien no pelemos por eso-llegamos a la puerta de mi casa...-y mejor regalame esto...-El se inclino un poco y compartio beso conmigo,al comenzarlo abri ligeramente mis ojos,y vi claramente a Aang,en ese momento no lo capte y continue el beso haciendolo mas intenso...puse mi mano atras de su nuca y lo aprete hacia mi...el puso sus manos en mi cintura,ya no podia mas. Momento por el cual habia espeado y deseado tener con Aang se habia cumplido hasta que...abri levemente mis ojos...y vi a Haru,en ese momento lo aparte de mi...

-WOW! que fue eso?-ni yo lo sabia

-Lo-lo siento-al terminar de decir esto me abri la puerta y escape dentro de mi casa,subi a mi habitacion alterada...y confundida

-QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!?-me pregunte aventandome hacia mi cama- por que vi a Aang?!, que me sucedio!?-no sabia el por que mi mente me habia hecho una mala jugada y mas de esa manera tan cruel. Me desilucione al ver que no era a Aang a quien besaba con tal intencidad si no a Haru..

-Que le voy a decir a Haru?cuando me hable en la noche,como voy a verlo a la cara despues de esto?...

Sokka (),Toph{}

Momentos antes...

-Hey hey Toph!- (le grite,agitando una mano..ella no se detuvo...){escuche que alguien me gritaba pero no reconoci la voz,continue mi camino}

-Al fin te alcanze caminas muy rapido-{era el hermano de Katara,por que me buscaba?,para que me seguia?}(Ella hizo cara de sorpresa al verme)

-Sokka?,no se supone que estabas con tu hermana,estas todo empapado-(oo se preocupaba por mi){daba asco}

-Si estaba pero como ella se sabe el camino a casa,pues te vi y no pensaba dejar ir sola a una belleza como tu-(que galan){hahaha que no tiene verguenza,soy la supuesta novia de el amigo de su hermana y me tira la onda,le seguire el juego...}

-Ooo-{provoque un liguero sonrojo en mis mejillas,ya habia actuado antes y esto era muy sencillo para mi}-es que deje a Aang en su casa,el no lucia muy animado-{eso era verdad}

-No,no que mal. Te acompañare si es necesario hasta el fin del mundo-(con tan bella mujer cualquiera lo aria){lindo,pero aburridoo!}

-Hahaha tranquilo que no pienso ir tan lejos-

-Y donde vives?-(comenzamos a caminar. La pregunta fue,no se para visitarla){haa! jamas irias...pense}

-Vengo de Canada,vine para aca por asuntos de mis padres,no se realmente cuanto tiempo,me quedare asi que quiero pasar tiempo con Aang-{cierto,queria pasarlo}(esa no es una buena señal)

-Aaa-(no supe que mas decir,estaba perdiendo campo! en esta batalla,vivia lejos,y venia solo por su ''novio''.){..se quedo cayado-_''hasta hay llega tu astucia para conquistar a una mujer?''_-pense.'' _esperaba mas de un hombre tan apuesto''_-termine}

-Y que edad tienes?-{pregunte,lucia algo grande,aunque bobo}

-19 y tu linda?-(la mire)

-17,no crees que estarias comiendo pollito al tratar de conquistar a esta delicada dama?-{lo dije en forma de sarcasmo el solo rio}

-Hahahaha que no has escuchado el dicho de...para el amor no hay edad?-(no me lo esperaba,pero respondi astutamente){paam penso rapido,se tornaba interesante}

-Cierto,pero lastima para ti yo ya tengo novio,deberias saber que esta es una batalla perdida-{el me miro con cara de pocos amigos-_hahaha_-rei en mis adentros}(uff me estaba ganando pero respondi bien)

-Que acaso en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale?-(al terminar esto,la acorrale y hize que fuera contra la pared,ya habia dejado de llover...){me detuvo y logro atraparme,no tenia como salir de ahi,pues el puso sus dos brazos sobre la pared bloqueando mi salida..esto estaba llegando lejos,pero no me detuve...queria continuar, por alguna extraña razon...}

-Si,pero se vale cuando tienes alguna minima esperanza por...-(la interrumpi acercando lentamente mi rostro mas y mas a ella..){el estaba mas y mas cerca de mi}

({comenze a sentir su respiracion,mi cuerpo comenzo a actuar solo y culmine ese acto tocando sus labios,ya no podia detenerme...mi cuepo comenzo a temblar ligeramente,con ese beso, tan dulce, tan suave,apasionado,que jamas habia experiementado...mi mente se puso en blanco,y solo me dedique a disfrutar aquel beso que llego de la nada...})

{me se pare de el dejeando a un cerrados mis ojos}(no supe que decir,jamas en la vida me habian besado asi)

-Oye tengo que irme-(empujo mi brazo el cual ya habia perdido fuerza por aquel momento){sali de ahi,no comprendo como mis piernas reaccionaron,si yo no las sentia,al igual que todo mi cuerpo...}

-Vez si hay por que pelear...-(dije viendola marchar){me detuve y lo voltea en direccion a el me sonrio ... no pude evitarlo le regrese la sonrisa...}

({Me gustas-pense...})

-----

Bueno aqui esta el 5to tal les gusto?un poco de Tokka hohoho,se pone mejor cierto...comenten...


	6. Complice, un nuevo amigo, y un engaño

Perdon si faltan letras o palabras pero antes de subirlo siempre los checo, ya cuando estan el la pagina, me borra cosas, y realmente no entiendo por que, ya he tratado de editarlo aqui pero solo agrega lo que se le pega la gana...en fin ya vere que hago...

Disfrutenlo...

Amor?...Atraccion?...Confusión?

Capitulo. 6 Complice, un nuevo amigo, y un engaño  
**  
Toph**

Hoy era un nuevo dia...aun seguia pensando en lo que ocurrio ayer despues de dejar a Aang en su casa, aquel beso que comparti con Sokka el hermano de Katara...

-No, es estuvo pesimo Toph!,y que tal si le dice a Katara lo que paso ayer entre nosotros?,o tal vez ya se lo dijo...o demonios y que le voy a decir a Aang  
el contaba con mi ayuda y ahora...tengo que hablar con Aang.

Me levante de mi cama, y me meti bañar, termine muy rapido, y me vesti, fui al telefono y marque el numero de la casa del tio de Aang

Sono el telefono

-Bueno-contesto Aang

-OH! Aang que bueno que contestas-dije aliviada, no me hubiera gustado que su tio contestara

-Quien...quien habla?-se escuchaba medio a adormilado

-Soy yo Toph-

-Ah! Toph que paso?-bostezo

-Es que te hable por que necesito verte antes hoy, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante,-termine

-Aaaa...pues si quieres vamos a desayunar algo y me cuentas sale?-

-Si claro te veo en 30 minutos, fuera de tu casa, nos vemos-

-Si nos vemos-colgo, me quede con el telefono en la mano por unos segundos...

-Bien Toph vamos para alla-tome mi bolsa, y le pedi al mi chofer personal que me llevara a casa de Aang...en el camino solo pensaba en la reaccion de Aang ante  
tal noticia que le daria...si fuera el yo me enojaría, pero me alegraria por un lado, pues sabria que mi amigo fue feliz en ese momento...sabia que lo comprenderia.  
El carro se detuvo en la entrada de la casa de Aang. y hay estaba el esperándome sentado en la entrada de su casa...al ver que llegue se levanto, llevaba unos Pans color gris  
y una camisa blanca la cual se pegaba en su pecho...lo hacia lucir masculino...bien...me percate de que ya no era aquel niño bobo que conocí en la primaria, no ahora era  
mucho mejor...tenia que admitirlo, Aang. me gustaba...pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso ahora...

-Gracias Edwin, puedes regresar al hotel o hacer lo que quieras, en fin hoy es sabado, yo te llamare para que vengas por mi vale?-le ordene al chofer

-Si señorita Gracias-me baje del auto y Aang me ayudo a salir, cerro la puerta

-Hola Aang buenos dias!-dije alegremente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hola Toph, buenos dias-lucia bastante lindo a pesar de no estar en su mejor momento-bueno vamos a desayunar fuera, pues mi tio no a despertado, quiero que descanse, cerca de aqui  
hay una pequeña cafeteria...

-Si si vamos-en el camino veniamos en silencio total, solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos al andar. Llegamos a la cafeteria era muy humilde pero tenia como un toque hogareño que la hacia  
agradable a la vista...inmediatamente nos dieron mesa, y nos dejaron las cartas.-En un momento los atendemos..

-Si gracias-dijo Aang amablemente-y bien Toph para que me querias ver?- wow! pregunto directamente sin rodeos raro en el...

-Bien ire al grano...bese al hermano de Katara. Sokka-si fui directo al grano...Aang se quedo sorprendido ante tal verdad..

-Como que besaste a Sokka!?...por que?...cuando?- dijo con curiosidad

-Si lo bese...despues de que te deje en tu casa, en el camino el me encontro, y me siguio, y pues tuvimos una pequeña charla en me acorralo y me beso-senti como la sagre se subia a mi cabeza  
provocando un débil sonrojo, al pensar en ese beso

-aaa, por lo que veo significo algo para ti ese beso verdad ?- el me miro con curiosidad

-Si asi es, pero te quiera decir esto por que, lo sucedido podria afectar lo que tenemos planeado de poner celosa a...-me interrumpio

-Olvidalo Toph, mejor quedemonos asi, tal vez su hermano ya le haya contado lo que paso entre ustedes y ella, no creera mas este cuentito-dijo con la mirada perdida

-No Aang, yo me comprometi contigo para hacer esto, y lo voy a hacer, tengo algo pensado, si corremos con suerte Sokka a un no a hablado con Katara la unica solucion es hacerlo complice de nosotros...si no puedes contra el enemigo...

-Unetele, bien pensado Toph, y bueno que esperas para hablar con el-dijo animandome a ir a su casa

-Bueno ire pero despues de desayunar ...-lo veria de nuevo, como reacionariamos?...abra significado el beso lo mismo para el que para mi?...

**Sokka**

-AAAAA!-me retorci en la cama-miam miam miam-mire el reloj eran las 11 de la mañana, me levante de la cama, y me mire en el espejo-Bien Sokka, creo que iremos al parque a entrenar un poco-  
dije esto mientras observaba mis musculos y los lucia ante el espejo....Me puse un pans y solo la sudadera, la abroche y sali de mi casa, ignorando a los que ya se habian despertado o no..  
al llegar a la calle me encamine hacia el parque que se encontraba unas cuadras...mientras corria, pude ver a lo lejos a Toph con Aang, eso hizo que me enojara un poco ,corri en su direccion hasta llegar a ellos...

-Hola Aang-me detuve-Hola Toph-ella lucia mas hermosa que ayer..

-Hola Sokka-saludaron los dos como en coro...

-Y.. que hacen por hache?-pregunte

-O veniamos de regreso, fuimos a desayunar-dijo Aang, mientras yo y Toph nos mirabamos...

-Aaa que bien- dije sin dejar de mirarla

-Y tu a donde vas Sokka?-

-Voy a entrenar un poco, ya sabes aqui que estar en forma para cualquier partido-si asi es, era un chico responsable...

-Aaa orale, oye Toph-ella cambio su atencion a Aang-bueno pues yo voy por algunas cosas que necesita mi tío, si quieres puedes quedarte con Sokka, y nos veremos al rato en mi casa para ir al cine como  
ya lo habiamos planeado te parece?- dijo Aang mirando alternamente a los dos...

-Si Aang me parece buena idea y a ti Sokka?- los dos me miraron con duda

-Si por mi esta bien- Aang se despidio y se fue, el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso, pues no sabia que decir o hacer con ella...no sabia como iba a reaccionar a lo que diria o aira, era una navaja de dos filos..

-Sokka tengo que hablar contigo- su mirada se encontraba en el piso, lucia hermosa, pero nerviosa

-Si claro,-le di un ligero empujon para que caminaramos juntos, ella comenzo hablar...

-Es sobre lo que paso ayer, ya se lo comente a Aang- O_O me quede con los ojos abiertos como platos... se lo dijo a Aang!!!!?...

-Como que se lo dijiste?...por que!?-si eso me ponia algo nervioso

-Por que el lo necesitaba saber- si esta bien es una novia honesta, pero que a el no le importaba en lo mas minimo lo sucedido entre ella y yo que fue capaz de dejarnos nuevamente solos?...o se sentia seguro de si mismo y  
confiaba demasiado en Toph?...

-Y que te dijo el al saber esto que paso?- tal vez era una emboscada!! y fue por su pandilla para mandarme a golpear..!!! empecé a imaginarme a Aang con cadenas en los pantalones, tatuajes en todas partes uno que otro  
piercing en la cara, con mirada maligna y un machete en las manos diciendo''ME LAS PAGARAS'' y riendo junto con los demas integrantes de esa banda, que no lucian muy diferentes a el...agite un poco mi cabeza...no era para tanto  
Aang no lucia como si fuera un tipo asi....o si?...?

-Me dijo que tenia que hablar contigo, pero antes de eso necesito hacerte una pregunta..-

-Adelante hazla-

-Bien...le dijiste algo a Katara sobre lo que paso?- para que necesitaba saberlo...? mmm era algo sospechoso

-No no he hablado con nadie, y menos con mi hermana. Por que?- ella al escuchar esto lucia aliviada...

-Excelente!!, bueno te explicare el por que a todo con lo que te voy a contar- afirme con la cabeza y ella empezo a hablar, llegamos al parque y nos setamos en una banca vacía

-...y decidi ayudar a Aang para que conquistara a Katara.-Termino

-Aaaa! entonces no son novios! eso es genial!- si me alegraba bastante esa noticia

-Si he n_n', pero necesito pedirte un favor, con forme a lo que te conte, no le vayas a decir nada a tu hermana, pues creeme que a Aang no le gustaria perder una oportunidad mas- una oportunidad mas aque se referia?-Y tambien podrias serle de ayuda, no se como un espia...-espia...Sokka Espia...si suena bien

-Deacuerdo, los ayudare con esto, pero yo que recibire a acambio?....

**Aang**

Ya habia dejado a Toph con Sokka, deseaba y esperaba que no le hubiera dicho nada a Karara, pues se aria un gran problema y era lo que menos queria causarle a, Toph pues ella me ayudaba, y no iba a quedar otro remedio mas que contarle la verdad a ella....que todo lo de mi ''noviazgo'' con Toph era una farsa...

Sin darme cuenta un perro bastante grande, era de color blanco, el pelo le cubria los ojos, y solo se podia apreciar su nariz y su hocico, y arriba de su cabeza tenia una mancha cafe, que parecia una flecha...el comenzo a seguirme, como tratando de buscar algo, tal vez se habia escapado de su hogar y no sabia como regresar, o solo buscaba comida .Al darme cuenta de que semejante perro! me seguia, me detuve y lo mire con curiosidad, lucia simpatico, jadeaba de cansancio o tal vez de calor, tenia su lengua colgando del lado derecho...

-Que pasa amiguito por que me sigues?-me agache y lo acaricie la cabeza, su flecha me llamo mucho la atención, es mas me hubiera gustado tener una. El me olfateo, como en señal que le agradaba me regalo una gran lamida en toda mi cara...

-hahaha-solo pude reir...-tienes hambre?- el respondio a mi pregunta con un ladrido que por poco me deja sordo, pues estaba muy cerca de el- ok ok, acompañame a mi casa y te dare algo de comer-me lavante- y despues buscaremos a tu dueño...

El perro me siguio hasta mi casa, era muy simpatico, pues al llegar no se separo ni un momento de mi, hasta que le servi de comer, le di un poco de lechuga y agua, pues no sabia que darle... me sente en uno de los escalones, que estaban en la entrada de la casa, asi observe a ese gran perro mientras devoraba lo poco que le habia servido, estaba bastante  
hambriento pues todo se lo devoro en un poco rato...

-Mmm... sigues teniendo hambre cierto?- el solo movio el molde en donde le habia dado de comer...si creo que eso era un SI y en mayusculas...

-Ooo...! rayos mm...-me levate-por ahora no tengo nada que darte, pero mm... podemos esperar a la hora del almuerzo estoy seguro de que sobrara, pues no tengo mucha hambre, que te parece podras esperar un poco mas?- el perro ladro dos veces, era muy listo- Muy bien n_n'-le acaricie la cabeza, su pelaje era muy suave...

-Bien, ahora mm... no creo que te guste que te llame perro, tengo que buscarte un nombre mientras te regreso con tus dueños- cruce mis manos sobre mi pecho, me rasque la cabeza, tratando de pensar un buen nombre...-Que te parece Bumy?- el solo bufo- mm... no, no es bueno aparte me recuerda a un viejo y loco amigo mio- le respondi, ha! yo hablando con un perro, y aun asi no me sentia como un bobo..-a ver cual? cual?-me sente de nuevo, en el escalon, el perro se acerco a mi y puso su gran cabeza en mis piernas. Comencé a acariciarle la cabeza parecia que le agradaba que hiciera esto pues se quedo inmovil desde que empecé hacerlo...-YA SE!- grite, el perro se espanto y se quito de mis piernas- o lo lamento, n_n', ya tengo un nombre para ti, que te parece Appa?- el ladro- si es te queda verdad Appa - mientras decia esto le agarraba las orejas y se las movia de un lado a otro, el me lamio la cara, y se avento sobre mi, esto provoco que me cayera del escalon, y el se pusiera enzima de mi, el solo siguio jugando conmigo y lamiendome...-me agradas, ojala y no encontremos a tu dueño...pense..

**Katara**

Estaba sentada en la sala de mi casa, pensando, tenia brazo derecho recargado en un brazo del sillon, y sobre este tenia apoyada mi cabeza...-Gracias a Dios, Haru no me hablado en la noche, pues no hubiera sabido que decirle....el quedo fascinado con ese beso, lo supe por su reaccion. Pero a como piensa el...no se quedara con la duda del por que hice eso.-resople y me levante del sillon, me asome por la ventana que daba a la calle, y vi a Sokka llegar con Toph

-Que? que hace ella aqui? y con Sokka?- esto no me gustaba, Sokka al parecer ya la habia conquistado. Al pensar esto, solo llegaron sentimientos de odio y decepción, hacia aquellos dos, engañar a Aang, de esta manera, que acaso no lo queria?,que acaso no pensaba en el?.Tal vez estaba equivocada y todo era una alucinacion mia, pero tenia que saber que era lo que comenzo a surgir entre ellos dos, y si era lo que me temia, defenderia a Aang, ante tal falta de respeto...

Sokka se despidio de ella con un beso en la mejilla, dijeron algo y se rieron, lucian bastante felices. Sokka camino hacia la casa, abrio la puerta y en el instante en que entro...

-Que hacias con la novia de Aang?- el solo se quedo parado en la entrada sin decir nada

-Eh! dime que hacias con ella?- el avanzo unos paso hacia mi

-Esta charlando eso es todo, tranquila hermanita que no pienso hacer nada, que no sea correcto- sonaba sincero, aunque aun asi no dejaba de sospechar del el, por lo que me habia dicho ya un dia atras ''A MI NO ME IMPORTA TENER BRONCA CON AANG''...

**Zuko**

Mi hermana desde hace unos 3 meses atras salia de la casa sin decir absolutamente nada a nadie, a mi no me interesaba pues era su vida, pero a mi padre Ozai, si. Desde pequeños siempre tubo mayor preferencia hacia ella, por que segun el era igual que el a cuando era pequeño. Si era frio, calculador y vengativo, pobre de mi tio Iroh...

-Si te veo en un rato- escuche hablar a Azula mientras pasaba por la puerta de su recamara, me detuve a escuchar...-si si nadie se a dado cuenta no te preocupes, aunque no me gusta estar de esta manera, ya por que no la dejas- en ese momento ella abrio la puerta y provoco que me cayera dentro de su recamara- oye no vemos al rato, por que hay una horrible rata husmeando por aqui- me habia dicho rata! que se creia, me levante...-si adios- colgo el telefono- que hacias espiandome Zuzu?- enarco una ceja, y cruzo sus brazos...

-Yo solo queria ver si estabas, por que queria ver si me prestabas aamm un cuaderno n_n'- ella al parecer no se creyó mi mentira

-No no tengo nada aqui para ti- al terminar de decir esto me empujo y me cerro la puerta en las narices..

-Pff! u_u' me salve...-en ese momento llego el recuerdo de la conversacion de Azula- ''YA POR QUE NO LA DEJAS'', aquien se referia?, ella andaba de querida de otro, como podia humillarse de esa manera la GRAN AZULA, necesitaba saber mas, pues sea cual sea a la chica que le estuviera bajando el novio, no se lo merecia, solo por un caprichito de mi hermana...

-Esperare a que se vaya y la seguire- me dije...

Espere por un buen rato en mi recamara, al verla salir desde mi ventana, inmediatamente tome mi chaqueta y baje corriendo las escaleras para alcanzarla, y saber con quien se veria...

Ella iba muy sospechosa pues en ningun momento fue tranquila, revisaba que nadie la viera, que nadie la siguiera, esto complico un poco mi plan, pero no lo suficiente para que ella me viera. Despues ya de un rato siguiendola, se metio a una plaza comercial. Hay en ese lugar habia muchas personas, y fue difícil, continuar mi espionaje hasta que se detuvo y abrazo a un tipo, alto moreno,-lo conozco...pense… Me escondi en una tienda de peluches, para observar mas de cerca...  
Al ver quien era abri lo ojos como platos O_O...-Que acaso ese no es el novio de Katara, la que va en el salon de mi hermana?- mientras me decia esto, ellos compartian un beso muy apasionado...no podia creer hasta donde llegaba la maldad de mi hermana, la envidia!... -Tengo que hacer algo....

Bueno pues aqui les dejo este capitulo que me encanto y mas por Appa por subirlo hasta ahora pero ando medio atareada por la escuela y cosas personales, pero bueno no dejare de escribirlo no se preocupen...una cosa para que sepan bien que perro es busquen en google imagenes de este...Pastor ingles, asi se llama la raza de este perro...

Sale espero lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por sus comentarios....


	7. El cine

Amor?...Atracción?...Confusión?

Capitulo 7. El cine, tormento

Aang

Me había pasado la mayor parte del medio día jugando con Appa fue demasiado entretenido,tanto que me hizo olvidar mis problemas y que tenia que ver a Toph en menos de una hora...

-Rayos!-observe mi reloj- lo olvide por completo,lo siento amigo pero creo que jugaremos en otra ocasión, tengo que estar listo en menos de una hora así que...-Appa solo gruño como señal de enojo, pues a pesar de taaantas horas jugando no se había cansado!, que aguante el de el...Le regale unas pequeñas palmaditas en el lomo y me metí a la casa,asegurando la puerta pues mi tío no quería que se metiera,el no odiaba a los animales, solo que mm aun no se conocían...pero espero y mi tío lo acepte por si no encontramos a sus dueños...

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi recámara;en el baño abrí las llaves de la regadera y fui a un cajón a sacar unos jeans, una playera color rojo y descolgué un saco blanco que me gustaba mucho,los acomode en la cama y rápidamente fui a bañarme... Después de unos 10 minutos mas o menos salí del baño...

- ... no existe nada que me de-cantaba mientras me vestía - ..ni la mitad de lo que tu me das... bien listo-dije mientras terminaba de arreglarme el cabello, me puse el saco y salí justo a tiempo Toph ya me estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa,lucia muy linda,traía puesto unas mayas y un blusón blanco con diferentes colores no muy llamativos, y el cabello lo traía agarrado con una media cola,lucia muy sencilla y como dije muy linda....

-Fiu fiu... que linda te vez Toph- ella solo me observo

-Lo mismo digo pies ligeros - me rasque la cabeza

-hehehe n_n'...Bueno nos vamos? - le dije mientras le daba mi brazo

-Si,si claro- ella lo tomo y comenzamos a caminar - y bien no me piensas preguntar como es que salio todo con Sokka?- dijo enarcando una ceja sin dejar de caminar

-Oh! si- lo había olvidado por estar jugando con Appa-Que tal? le dijo algo a Katara?- soné un poco alterado,y las preguntas salieron extremada mente rápido de mi boca

-Tranquilo Aang que el no le ha dicho nada y no se lo dirá, es mas nos ayudara- wow! ella si que trabajaba rápido, y me sorprendió bastante que le accediera a nuestro plan..

-Como que nos ayudara?- pregunte

-Si así es, el va a sacarle información a Katara de... un ejemplo hoy, va a salir con su novio, irán al cine,como toodos los fines de mes bueno eso es lo que me dijo Sokka, asi que nosostros iremos a ese mismo lugar- al terminar de decir esto mente comenzo a atormentarme con preguntas '' que pasaria si lo que le dijo Sokka a Toph es mentira?'' ''y si Katara se da cuenta de que esto es mentira?'' definitivamente jamas en la vida tendrias una minima oportunidad con ella...

-Oye Toph?- dije despues de mantener el silencio por unos minutos-

-Si,Aang?-parecia alegre

-Y como es que estas segura de que Sokka no le dijo nada a Katara? y que lo que te dijo de que se ''uniria'' con nosotros no es mas que una mentira?- ella parecio haberse sonrojado un poco con mi ultima pregunta...

-Mmm bueno pues la vez que hable con el, me pido algo, que bueno en pocas palabras que fuera su novia- O_O abri los ojos como platos!

-Como!? tu que le respondiste?- estaba demasiado asombrado,

-Pues le dije que no queria compromisos,que apenas lo acababa de conocer y sinceramente me gusta, me atrae, no lo suficiente como para tener un noviazgo asi de la nada!-

-Y que te dijo el?- si ya habia preguntado, pues que mas daba enterarme de todo no?

-En principio se molesto un poco, y ya despues lo acepto y decidimos quedar como mmm amigos con derecho- wow! vaya que si le tenia que gustar Sokka, pues ella nunca aceptaba a nadie por mas que la prentendieran, era igual que vez buscaba sentir eso, lo que la gente pasa buscando toda su vida... ''Amor''

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! y oye si es así, no seria yo el novio engañado?- comencé a bromear

-hahaha si si claro, pero esto tu no lo sabes-

-oh! oh! mi corazón! mi corazón!- toque mi pecho con una mano,del lado izquierdo en señal de dolor, ella solo reía...

Katara

Como todos los fines de mes iba con Haru a ver una película, esta rutina me molestaba un poco, pues creo que era la única vez que salíamos como pareja en el mes, y ya los demás días era como si solo fuera una oblación saludar y vernos las caras.

-Y que película quieres ver?- dijo Haru mientras me tomaba de la cintura

-Pueesss...- en ese momento guarde silencio ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.-''si son ellos''-pensé,-''que hacen aquí?''- ellos lucían muy felices reían y bromeaban, se podía apreciar que se llevaban muy bien, eso me hizo sentir mal pues no era absolutamente ni la mitad de mi relación con Haru, como la que se podía ver que llevaban ellos...

-Katara? - dijo moviendo una mano frente a mi rostro-estas bien?-

-Eh?si, si estoy bien- mientras decía esto, el miraba hacia donde mi miraba se encontraba, para ver que era lo que me puso así...

-Aaa mm bueno, entonces vemos esta, dicen que es muy romántica, y tiene mucha acción.-dijo señalando poster de la película

-MMM bueno esta bien- se me habían quitado las ganas de ver la película

-Hola Katara!!- pude escuchar que me llamaban, sabia perfecta mente quienes eran los que me llamaban...Toph y Aang... no quise voltear, ignore que los hubiera escuchado,y continue mi camino hacia la taquilla...

-Katara?, estas bien? Tu amiguito Aang te esta llamando, por que no lo vas a saludar?- que oportuno!, por que era a veces tan torpe Haru?...

-Eh?... a no para que esta con su novia, y yo contigo no quiero incomodar...-esperaba salirme de esta situacion con lo dicho, pero lo empeore u_u'

-Y eso que tiene que ver?... hay que tener un poco de educación Katara, aparte ya los vimos, así que vamos a saludarlos, si quieres solo unos minutos ya después nos vamos nosotros por nuestro lado, el es tu amigo y no quiero que te peles con el ok- cuando se había vuelto tan comprensivo!! maldita sea! aparte de todo me dijo que no tenia educción que se cree?

-Si tengo educción Haru... bueno ya ...- mientras decía esto lo mire con ojos de ¬¬ y ajite mi mano para saludar de lejos a ellos. Al ver que ya los habíamos visto se acercaron a donde estábamos nosotros en la fila de la taquilla...

-Hola hola que tal Aang- o_o Haru lo saludo amable mete que tramaba?, tal vez solo era una forma de decir que confiaba en mi

-Hola Haru, Hola Katara- cuando Aang no saludo y nos regalo una sonrisa, olvide por completo el por que me había enojado!

-Hola Aang, Hola Toph ¬¬- de repente al verla a ella recordé uno de los porque...Ella simplemente movió la mano, y regalo una sonrisa a ambos,-''Muerete''-pensé-''Hay ya Katara actúas como una niña! caramba controlate!'.Lo bueno es que no puede escuchar lo que pienso si no...

-Que bien encontrarnos aquí!- dijo Aang alegremente, tan bello...

-Si, que casualidad...y que película piensan ver?- pregunto Haru!, demonios que le sucedía!, jamas actuaba así y menos con amigos mios, al parecer ya no le importaba, y en si esto me agradaba y bastante, pues nuestras peleas siempre eran por celos de el...

-Pues pensamos ver ''Amor entre la guerra'', dicen que tiene de todo- 0_0 irían a ver la misma película! no no esto no estaba pasando...

-Aaa! que bien nosotros también, nos la í que supongo que entraran a la misma sala que nosotros verdad?- comenzo a avanzar la fila,

-Si asi es-

-Bien, entonces comprare 4 boletos- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?... si en efecto Haru había enloquecido

-Si por mi esta bien y tu que opinas Toph?- al terminar esto le regalo un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Rrrr ¬¬...'' Si te MATARE!''

-Si esta bien, lo que tu digas amor...- ella le contesto dulcemente, estaba apunto de reventar...era demasiado para mi..''-Y lo que te espera mas al rato-'' pensé...

-Bueno entonces, señorita debe 4 boletos para la función de las 7.15 de Amor entre la guerra por favor-

-Si son 200 monedas de plata por favor-

-SI- el pago y la señorita le dio los 4 boletos- bien pues vamos de una vez a la sala,a apartar los lugares no?, o prefieren ir solos ?- SOLOS! no no NO!...

-Esteee, si esta bien vamos a la sala, por nosotros esta bien...-Caminamos rumbo a dicho lugar,estaba repleta con suerte encontramos 4 lugares,aunque no era tanta suerte para mi,hubiera preferido que se fueran por su lado así no me atormentaría la duda de saber que hacen a lado de mi!

-Aaa que bien-Haru tomo asiento y enseguida nosotros 3...

-Aang podrías ir a comprar unas palomitas? es que se me antojaron..-lo miro con ojos tiernos...

-Si claro, ahora te las traigo corazón...- al terminar de decir esto el se levanto y le regalo un pequeño beso en la frente,''DIOS! POR QUE ES TAN LINDO!!''.- Haru nunca me trataba así u_u

-Oye Katara tu quieres algo?- pregunto amablemente Aang

-Este si quisiera algo de la dulcería- dije algo nerviosa

-Ok,-sonrió lindamente como siempre lo hacia...''-y mi beso?''- pensé-''hahaha si Katara, claro ahora mismo''- no comprendo por que pensé eso, pero lo hice...

-Bueno ahora vengo...-El se escabullo entre la gente...Pasaron unos minutos, ya se había tardado para solo ir por palomitas, y un par de dulces... Las luces se apagaron en la sala, y comenzaron a transmitir los típicos comerciales...

-Haru- dije en voz baja- Haru- el al parecer no me escuchaba- HARU!- grite

-SHHHHHHHH! -CALLENSE! YA VA ENPESAR LA PELÍCULA,-CONTROLA LA AMIGO, SHHHH- comenzaron a gritar en la sala las demas personas,

-Que pasa Katara?- me miro al fin!

-Voy a ver por que tarda tanto Aang tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda- tan amable yo

-MMM...¬¬ bien, pero no te tardes,...a oye puedes comprarme un HotTuga, es que se me olvido pedírselo a Aang- ''si claro soy tu chacha!''-

-Si- me baje rápidamente, y llegue a la puerta, y....

-Aaaa!- había tirado una charola, con palomitas,dulces y demás...

-Lo-Lo siento,- voltea a ver a aquel que había manchado con mi gran torpeza... ''NO!''- era Aang- el con una servilleta trataba de quitarse lo que podía del saco

-Oh! Aang! perdón!, o tu saco!, lo lamento en serio- el me miro tranquila mente, no parecía molesto

-No te preocupes Katara, se puede lavar,-

-oh! mmm a ver quitatelo si no se te va a manchar todo lo demás,- le ayude a quitárselo  
-Bien yo te lo lavo y te lo entrego después de acuerdo?- O_O al verlo sin el saco, me quede asombrada lucia tan...tan...Sexy...''Este de rojo si me lo...''-Ya ya Katara que estas pensando caray!

-He he, bueno esta bien, n_n'... y para que venias? querías algo?- después de haberle tirado todo,de haberlo manchado, no estaba enojado, DE DONDE VENIA?...POR QUE NO TODOS SON COMO EL!?

-Aaa es que como te tardaste pensé que necesitarias ayuda, y pues...creo que logre todo lo contrario- mire al piso y levante su saco

-Bueno pues supongo que tendremos que comprar mas cosas, no creo que te quieras comer esto o si?- señalo hacia donde estaba toda la comida revuelta y tirada...

-Eeee mm si creo que tienes razon...- volvimos a la dulceria y hay compro muchas cosas, senti un poco de pena...

Regresamos a la sala, y ya habia empezado la pelicula,y tambien mi tortura...

-Por que se tardaron tanto?- inmediatamente Haru me pregunto despues de haberme sentado

-Es que tuvimos un pequeño accidente n_n', pero luego te cuento, mejor vemos la pelicula- el solo dirijio nuevamente su atencion a la cambio yo ya no pude prestar atencion a la pelicula...

(OH! AMOR MIO, NO IMPORTA QUE ESTE CON OTRA YO SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO, DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE TE VI EN AQUEL MUELLE TE ENTREGUE MI CORAZON)

Al escuchar esto en la pelicula sinquerer me imagine a Aang diciendome eso..

(-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, BESAME, BESAME Y DEMUESTRAME TU AMOR)

Segui imaginandome hasta ese punto en donde... agite rapidamente mi cabeza

-Estas bien Katara?- me pregunto Haru

-Eh? digo si, si estoy bien sigue viendo la pelicula- el no lo epnso dos veces y se volteo...

-'' Por dios Katara concentrate, deja de pensar bobadas!''´me dije ... segundos despues volte en direccion a donde estaban Toph y Aang, estaba obscuro pero pude ver como sus manos estaban entrelazadas-''Sueltalo''- me hermbia la sangre, pues me hubiera encantado ser yo quien tomara de su mano-''Ya Katara!''- al terminar de decir esto las luces se habia terminado la funcion.

Salimos de la sala, tal y como estabamos sentados,yo,Haru,Toph y Aang...

-Aaaa- Aang se estiro- y bien a donde quieres ir Toph?- le pregunto tomandola de la mano

-Emm no se, podemos ir a tomar algo- dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos

-Bueno- volteo hacia nosotros- y ustedes ya se van o iran a otro lado?

-Pues.. -dije

-Pues nos gustaria acompañarlos si no les molesta- dijo Haru

-Exelente por mi esta bien-

-Si tambien por mi- aceptaron los dos

-Bueno pues vamos...- ellos iban al frente de nosotros, POR DIOS QUE TORTURA!.. iba muy contentos comentando la pelicula... y riendo..

-Te pasa algo Katara?- Pregunto, Haru sin quitar la mirada de enfrente

-No, nada es solo que... nada... olvidalo...- puede ver como enarcaba una ceja.

Llegamos a una cafeteria Urbana, hay tomamos aciento en una mesa para una amable mesera nos tomo la orden, y fue inmediatamente por lo pedido...

-Y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?- rompio el pequeño silencio, Haru

-Emm 1 año 3 meses- respondio la ojiverde

-Wow! llevan bastante- dijo algo imprescionado

-Si, y a sido maravilloso estar con ella- ''-Auch!''- me dije, Se lanzaron una pequeña mirada complice

-No es por nada pero lucen bastante bien juntos-

-Gracias-

-y... bueno si no es mucha asi molestia, se podrian dar un beso?- ''QUE!!!??'' como les pedia eso! que pretendia!!!?!

-Eh? un... un beso?- dijo Aang nerviosamente

-Si bueno es que se me aria muy lindo verlos compartir uno, o no Katara?- apreté fuertemente mi quijada y así respondí

-Si, claro nos encantaría ¬¬-

Ellos se miraron, a los ojos parecía como si fuera su primer beso, entre ellos, titubeaba, hasta que...

-''NO!''-grite antes de que ellos unieran sus labios, los tres me miraron con cara de interrogación...

-Que pasa Katara?- los mire a los tres algo apenada, ese NO, salio impulsiva mente. Gracias a eso ellos habían detenido aquel momento...

-Digo no, por que ya traen la comida...- no se me ocurrio nada mas que decir, pero era verdad la mesera me habia salvado la vida!

Aang

-y... bueno si no es mucha así molestia, se podrían dar un beso?- O_O

-Eh? un... un beso?- estaba demasiado nervioso por la petición que me había hecho!, como iba a besar a Toph! era mi amiga!, esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos...

-Si bueno es que se me aria muy lindo verlos compartir uno, o no Katara?-

-Si, claro nos encantaría- termino respondiendo Katara, diablos esto no estaba funcionando no estaba probo cando lo que quería, pero...

Toph me tomo de la mano, bajo la mesa, y la mire a los ojos, -''Vamos Aang, no esta tan malo aparte ella te gusta un poco no?''- trate de darme valor y así lo hice me acerque lentamete al rostro de Toph... cuando...

-NO!!-grito Katara,levantando se de su hizo que nos sobresaltáramos un poco los 3- '' pFF! U_U' estuvo cerca-

-Que pasa Katara?- le pregunto Haru. Ella regreso nuevamente a su lugar, mirando en direccion perdida

-Digo no, por que ya traen la comida...- parecia nerviosa, Toph solo la miro, parecia que su mirada decia algo, y sonrio...

Terminamos lo que habiamos pedio, charlamos un poco, aunque no dejaba de sentirme extraño por el comportamiento de Haru, se porto bastante amable, mejor que las otras ocaciones en las que nos habiamos encontrado...En cambio Katara lucia distante, enojada, y no dejaba de mirar a nuestra direccion, como buscando algo...

-Bien pues creo que nosotros ya nos vamos...-dije levantandome de mi lugar, Toph hizo lo mismo

-Si, nosotros tambien, nos la pasamos muy bien verdad Katara- le dijo esto con un medio abrazo...

-Si, claaaro- dijo desanimada

-Nosotros también, bueno pues no vemos luego en la escuela Katara,Haru- nos despedimos de ellos, y salimos de aquel lugar, el cual fue un alivio para mi pues tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que pensaba Toph...

Caminamos fuera del café, estaba anocheciendo y comenzaba a hacer un poco de frió...

-Y bien Aang que tal te la pasaste?- me pregunto

-Pues algo raro, estuvimos apunto de besarnos! lo bueno es que Katara lo evito- si estaba aliviado por eso

-Si exacto!, eso solo significa que ya pico el anzuelo- dijo alegremente

-Como?- si era lento

-Hay que no te diste cuenta de que no te dejaba de mirar! - eso me sorprendió, si había visto que nos miraba pero no precisamente a mi!

-Emm... si vi, pero era hacia los dos...- me interrumpió

-Si si, pero cuando estabas distraido, que por cierto es la mayor parte del tiempo, te miraba y te miraba y te miraba... era como si buscara algo en ti, como si le dieras algo, pues como que le brillaba la mirada, claaaro hasta eso se detenía cuando me voltea vas a ver a mi... eso solo significa que esto si esta funcionando Aang-sonrió,tomo mi brazo, y continuamos caminando juntos...

HOLA, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES ALGO LARGO, Y BUENO NO TAL VEZ NO TAN BUENO COMO LOS ANTERIORES, PERO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA TENGO OTROS CAPÍTULOS SOLO FALTA HACER UNOS AJUSTES,ENTRE TANTO, QUIERO ANUNCIAR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SACARE, QUE YA ESTA EN PROGRESO, SE QUE TAL VEZ ES ALGO APRESURADO PUES AUN NO TERMINO, PERO ASI SURGEN MIS IDEAS, OBVIO SERA IGUAL QUE ESTE AU... bueno con esto me retiro, espero les halla gustado aunque sea un poco el episodio... el siguiente episodio, va a tomar mas velocidad(de por si), pero todo tiene su motivo, sale pues...acepto comentarios,criticas y demás!

SAYONARA!..


	8. Enfrentamiento

Amor?...Atracción?...Confusión?

Capitulo 8. Enfrentamiento

Zuko

Me levante temprano por la mañana, era Lunes y era un día rutinario como siempre, me bañe, me coloque el uniforme, acomode mi horario, desayune, me lave los dientes, me ''peine'' y fui directo al colegio, me adelante pues no quería ir con mi ía hoy era el día, tenia que hablar con aquella chica, Katara, tenia que hacerle saber lo que mi hermanita tenia con su ''novio''.

Pero tenia un pequeño problema pues jamas le he dirigido la palabra, la conozco, por que es una de las chicas mas sobresalientes del colegio, y sobre todo una de las mas hermosas.

.....

Llegue al colegio, y me dirigí a mi salón... estaba cerrado, y pensé que era buena idea ir a buscarla y acabar con este asunto de una vez por todas. Subí las escaleras, que daban a su salón, y llegue a la puerta de tal estaba ella sentada leyendo un libro o algo así..

La llame-Katara?- volteo en mi dirección

-Emm?- camine hacia ella

-Mira se que no me conoces pero tengo algo importante que decirte- ella solo me miro y respondió,me senté frente a ella...

-Si te conozco, te llamas Zuko, que es lo importante que quieres decirme?- cerro el libro

-Aaa si he he n_n',- rasque un poco mi cabeza, y acomode mi cabello,- mm creo que este no es el lugar apropiado para hablar de esto, te parece si nos vemos a la salida?-

-Si es para... - la interrumpí sabia lo que pensaba

-No!, no es para eso, es algo sobre tu ''novio''- ella se sorprendió un poco

-Sobre Haru?...- se quedo pensando un instante...-Esta bien nos vemos a la salida

-De acuerdo- me despedi de ella y me fui del salón...

Aang

-Oh! Rayos, rayos, rayos!- dije corriendo por la calle- otra vez tarde !! - aumente la velocidad, pase por casas, jardines,arboles... hasta que...- que? - frene y regrese, había un afiche pegado en un poste que llamo mi atención;decía... ''_Se busca''!hola mi nombre es Touya, mis dueños me andan buscando, si tienes informes o sabes de mi paradero, por favor comunicate al numero 455-320-222...-_ me quede viendo la foto del perro, sabia perfectamente quien era...-Appa...-dije desanimado, pues su famoso dueño había aparecido, yo puse un letrero en el periódico, y nadie me había llamado pensaba en ese entonces que podría conservarlo, pero esto cambiaba mis planes...

Volví a retomar mi camino, ya no corriendo, pues esto me había desanimado...

-De todas formas...todos se van...-decía mientras veía nuevamente aquel papel...

.....

Llegue al colegio obviamente tarde...ya no pude entrar a la clase así que me quede fuera del salón lo que sobraba de la hora... me recargue en la pared y lentamente me fui deslizando hacia el piso,estaba cansado por la carrera de hace unos momentos, y también triste, pues Appa, o quiero decir Touya, se iría de mi lado con sus verdaderos dueños....

Tocaron el timbre para indicar el cambio de clase, la maestra salio, y afortunadamente no me vi, me levante y me sacudí un poco. Al entrar al salón... unos compañeros me saludaron

-Hola Aang ver rápido!...-los salude con la mano, y les indique con la cabeza que no... me fui a mi asiento...

-Hola Aang estas bien?- me saludo amablemente Katara

-Hola... si -respondí y regrese a mis pensamientos...

-Mmm pues a mi no me parece así, que te pasa? Te vez triste, y eso es muy raro en ti, tu siempre estas animado y sonriendo...- dijo acercándose, ella al terminar de decir esto se levanto de su lugar y se paso enfrente de mi...esto me puso un poco nervioso

-Hehehe ...n_n'- la mire

-Y bueno me vas a decir que tienes?- dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía, esto me hizo enrojeserme un poco...la mire, parecía estar igual...

-Aaam, es que hace un tiempo, me encontró un perro...-

-Te encontró?- enarco una ceja

-Si, me encontró en el camino a casa, y pues ahora, hace un rato, de camino acá, encontré esto.- saque de mi bolsillo, aquel papel...ella lo desdoblo y se dispuso a leerlo...

-Aaa, y estas triste por que tienes que regresarlo no es así?- dijo mientras volvía a doblar el papel...

-Si, puse un letrero en el periódico hace unos días, pero, nadie llamo y pensé que lo podía conservar como mascota.-

-Hay Aang, que pena, pero pues el dueño del perro debe estar preocupado de no saber de el, imaginate si tu te pusiste así...- tenia razón, pero aun así me sentía mal...

-Si creo que tienes razón...- en ese momento entro al salón el maestro...

-Bueno Aang luego hablamos- dijo mientras me regalaba una linda sonrisa, como me encantaba cuando lo hacia...

-Si, gracias Katara...- ella solo acento con la cabeza...y regreso a su lugar

.....

Katara

Pasaron las horas de clase, y aun Aang se veía mal, me hubiera gustado poderlo ayudar para que volviera a sonreír pues siempre alegraba mi día de esa manera, con su sonrisa, de esa forma tan simple lo lograba.

Guarde mis ultimas cosas en mi mochila, y me levante de mi lugar...

Me aproxime a Aang- bueno Aang nos vemos mañana- el se levanto

-Si Katara...-le regale un beso fugaz en la mejilla, y salí de hay, sin darle alguna explicacion de mi acto..

Apresure el paso, pues me había quedado de ver con el hermano de Azula; ya estaba esperándome, recargado en una pared, cerca de la puerta de salida, con los brazos cruzados...

-Hola- le dije al llegar con el

-Hola, por que tardaste tanto?- se veía algo molesto

-Oh! Lo siento, es que apenas termino la clase-dije un poco apenada, parecía llevar mucho tiempo esperando...

-Bueno, esta bien...-dijo despegándose de la pared...- ok quieres ir a un lugar mas privado?, para mi seria lo mas conveniente..-

-Eh? Si bueno por mi esta bien...- así que,lo hicimos,fuimos a una pequeña glorieta, que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del colegio...

-Y bien que es lo que me vas a decir de Haru?- fui directo y sin escalas a lo que iba..

-uuy! Tu si que eres directa, bien haré lo mismo.- se sentó a lado de mi y continuo..- Mira,hace alguno días, seguí a mi hermana...-

-Que tiene que ver tu hermana..?- le interrumpí

-Oh! Tranquila, yo se mi cuento, puedo continuar?- afirme con la cabeza

-Bien como te decía, hace algunos días,seguí a mi hermana hasta un centro comercial, al llegar ahí me escondí en una tienda para que no me viera, pues hace 3 meses atrás comenze a notar que actuaba fuera de lo habitual. Y bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que en aquel centro comercial se encontró con tu ''novio''-

Me quede callada un momento, pues no podía creerlo, Haru no seria capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas...o si?

-Y como sabes que fue Haru y no otro?- pregunte

-Pues, quien no conoce al capitán del equipo de Béisbol?- si, todos conocían a esos chicos, mas por que eran los mas apuestos de la escuela... bueno eso pensábamos todas las chicas, hasta que yo me volví una excepción...

-Y que hicieron Azula y Haru, en el centro comercial?-enarque una ceja

-Pues, yo me sorprendí bastante al ver como le plantaba semejante beso!- levanto las manos

-Lo-Lo beso?, estas seguro de eso?- algo así tenia que ser cuestionado...

-Si estoy seguro, es mas, se donde se van a ver hoy en una hora, si quieres te puedo llevar hay?- no lo pensé ni un instante..

-Esta bien vamos...

....

Me llevo a un café, bastante alejado de donde yo vivía, era un buen lugar para verse a escondidas,pues jamas en la vida iría tan lejos,para tomar solo un café!

-Bien vamos a sentarnos por haya...-señalo con un dedo,una pequeña mesa que estaba en un rincón, se mi obscuro...

-Si- caminamos hacia ella y nos sentamos a esperar a que llegaran...

Después de un buen rato, de taaan larga espera...-Hay están...- Zuko miro hacia la entrada, ellos estaban entrando. Venían muy sonrientes,y se dieron un beso bastante provocador...esto lleno mi cuerpo de rabia, ira, coraje, resentimiento y sobre todo desilusión de aquel tipo que pensaba estúpidamente era una buena persona ,que no merecía, lo que le hacia, que me gustara otra persona, mientras el me ''queria y solo tenia ojos para mi''...pero nunca me di cuenta de que el me había jugado chueco...

Me levante de mi lugar y fui a su mesa, pude sentir como Zuko trataba de detenerme con una mano, pero la aparte de mi, nada impediría que lo pusiera en su lugar, a aquel maldito...

Llegue tranquilamente a su mesa, ellos se besaban, me senté y aclare un poco mi garganta...

-Mgg mggg..- ellos siguieron, al parecer no habían notado mi presencia- Perdón interrumpo?- esto hizo que detuvieran su ''momento''. Haru al verme abrió los ojos como platos, y Azula solo mostró una risa burlona, ella no me importo tanto, pues ya sabia como era...

-Ka-Katara , que-que haces aquí?- dijo nerviosamente

-Aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo ok?- el no supo como responder- Que creías que no me daría cuenta?, o que eras el super hombre que podía tener a las que quisiera rendidas a sus pies?- dije molesta

-Pues fíjate que te fallo, esto que me hiciste te lo agradezco pues, me quitaste un gran peso de ensima.- mire nuevamente a Azula, cual no perdía detalle alguno de mis palabras...

-Un favor?- Haru, pregunto incrédulo, en un tono de burla...

-Si un favor, pues sinceramente, me gusta otra persona desde hace tiempo, y tu ya no significabas lo mismo para mi, desde que llego a mi vida esa persona me hace sentir ...- me interrumpió Azula

-Hahahaha, si claro eso lo dice solo por que no soporta la idea de perderte- al decir esto ella le regalo una caricia en la mejilla

-Te equivocas Azula,puedes o mas bien pueden pensar lo que quieran, ya son libres de hacer lo que desen, .-me levante tranquilamente de la mesa, y salí del café...


	9. Un Adios

ATENCION! EN LA PARTE DONDE SALEN () {} COMO YA LO HABIA MENSIONADO ANTES SON LO QUE RELATAN LOS PERSONAJES SOLO QUE AHORA NO ES SOKKA Y TOPH SI NO KATARA () Y AANG {}... OK! DISFRUTENLO!

Amor?...Atracción?...Confusión?

Capitulo 9. Un adiós...

Zuko

Katara decidió ir a enfrentar a Haru y a mi hermana, trate de hacerla recapacitar pues pensé que haría totalmente lo contrario. Me quede impresionado, pues actuó de forma muy madura y con clase, por decirlo de algún modo, no grito, ni hizo un mega show, en aquel lugar,como cualquier otra chica lo hubiera tranquilamente se acerco a su mesa,se sentó y hablo con ellos, después de unos momentos, se levanto y salio. Ella extrañamente no lucia triste, mas bien parecía como aliviada.

Me quede solo en tal lugar, y mi hermana continuo con Haru como si nada,aunque el parecía sacado de un rato a que ellos se distrajeran para poder marcharme de cuanto lo hicieron salí de aquel lugar; satisfecho de lo que había pasado,y tranquilo pues mi labor ya había terminado.

-Zuko!- escuche gritar mi nombre a lo lejos. Di media vuelta, y pude ver que era Katara la que me gritaba, ella venia trotando hacia mi.

-Que paso Katara? Pensé que ya te habías ido...-

-Si, bueno no, decidí esperarte, pues te quería dar las gracias- dijo amablemente

-Oh! Bueno supuse que lo deberías de saber así que no tienes por que...- me interrumpió

-Si claro que tengo que, pues gracias a ti una persona tan … bueno, tan Haru, la sacaste de mi vida, y por eso tengo que agradecertelo- sonrió, parecía realmente feliz

-Bueno, entonces no hay de que...- soné un poco nervioso y rasque de tras de mi cabeza

-Bien creo que me voy, luego no vemos ok...-

-Esta bien, nos vemos- dio media vuelta y se fue...

Yo hice lo mismo...

Katara

Me fui para mi el camino iba pensando en lo que había pasado hace un rato, realmente no me sentía triste, es mas podría decir que jamas en la vida había estado tan feliz de perder a una no era verdad,me dolía un poco, pues había estado en una mentira durante 3 meses....

De camino a casa, pude ver sentado en la entrada de una casa a...

-Aang?- si era el, estaba con un perro bastante enorme y peludo...así que cruce la calle y fui a aquel lugar..

-Hola Aang- el hizo cara de sorpresa al verme

-Hola Katara , que haces aquí?- dijo mientras se levantaba de donde se encontraba sentado,el perro hizo lo mismo,se acerco a mi y comenzo a olfatearme. Era mas grande de cerca

-Hehehe- me puse algo nerviosa por la presencia de semenjante perro...- Pues iba pasando por aquí, y te vi así que decidí venir a ver como estabas- si realmente me importaba

-He n_n' gracias,me estaba despidiendo de Appa quiero decir Touya- corrigió rápidamente. El perro al escuchar su nombre volteo a vernos, con la lengua colgando de un lado y jadeando...

-Aaa, y ya le hablaste al dueño?- dije mirándolo

-Pues hace un rato y nos quedamos de ver en un parque que esta cerca de aquí, tengo que estar hay en 10 minutos..- el se agacho un poco, pues el perro era bastante grande, y lo acaricio un poco. Touya o Appa, parecía saber lo que sucedía pues trato de consolar a Aang poniendo su pata delantera en el hombro de este. Hice media sonrisa, al ver tal escena...

-Aang- volteo a verme- quieres que te acompañe?-

-Pues si no tienes nada importante que hacer, por mi esta bien y tu que dices chico?- le pregunto al perro, y este le respondió con un ladrido – a el también le parece perfecto hehehe- se levanto

-Bueno, pues vámonos- señale la salida

-A oye no quieres dejar tu mochila aquí? Seria mejor así no tendrías que estar la cargando- me ofreció

-Si creo que tienes razón - la descolgué de mi hombro y se la entregue, note una sensacion de alivio al quitarla de hay...

-Bien no tardo- Entro a la casa, dejandome sola con el perro, este rozo todo su pelaje en mi pierna, como tratando de llama mi atención...

-Que sucede?- el solo bufo- estas triste?- si hablaba con un perro, pero este parecía entenderme pues solo chillo un poco en forma de coloque en cunclillas y lo acaricie un poco- oh! Pobre chico, pero Aang también lo esta y no me gusta verlo así...-mientras decía esto,no pude notar la presencia de estaba parado tras de mi- pero no te preocupes cuidare bien de el ..-

-Enserio?- mi corazón se salio al escuchar su voz, me levante y al hacer esto quede bastante cerca de el, tanto que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, jamas había estado tan cerca de el...

-Si, es enserio- dije algo asustada. El solo me miro a los ojos tiernamente

-Gracias- y me regalo una fugaz sonrisa- Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos

-Si-dije sin dejar de mirarlo

-Bien vámonos Appa, por que para mi siempre seras Appa no Touya-

Y así nos dirigimos a aquel lugar...

Aang

En el camino hacia el parque venia bastante callado pues,estaba pensando en lo que oí decir a Katara ''...PERO AANG TAMBIÉN LO ESTA Y NO ME GUSTA VERLO ASI'' ''PERO NO TE PREOCUPES CUIDARE DE EL'', sonó bastante dulce de su parte...

-Aang?- le escuche decir

-Perdón- agite un poco la cabeza, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos- que paso?- ella miro al frente

-Ya llegamos- al decir esto, me sentí peor de lo que ya, pero tenia que aceptarlo, pues ya era un hecho, que el se apartaria de mi....

-Bien Appa...vamos a buscar a tu verdadero dueño- agache la mirada hacia donde estaba el. Solo dejo de jadear y me miro.

Continuamos caminando, hasta que un chico se acerco a nosotros corriendo, con emoción.

-TOUYA!- grito sin dejar de correr, este al llegar a Appa lo abrazo fuertemente-Como te extrañe!- ''_yo también lo voy a extrañar''_- pensé.

El chico, no era mas grande que Katara o yo, era alto, blanco su cabello era largo de color castaño, un poco mas claro que el mio y estaba agarrado de una media cola,se le veía buena persona o al menos eso aparentaba...

-Gracias! Muchas gracias por devolvermelo- el se levanto y acerco su mano hacia mi...- mucho gusto me llamo Roku -

-Si, mucho gusto yo soy Aang y ella es Katara- dije mientras me daba un buen apretón de mano

-Mucho gusto Aang, mucho gusto Katara- ella solo lo saludo con la mano...

-Bien creo que nosotros ya no vamos...aquí tienes el dinero de la...-lo interrumpí

-NO! No hace falta- le detuve la mano con el dinero...

-Pero por que?- pregunto

-Pues por que el me encontró a mi, así que no creo que tengas que darme nada...- el sonrió

-Bueno, muchas gracias algún día volverlos a ver a ti y a tu novia-

-({No no ella no es mi novi}) - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo nerviosos

-Oh! Perdón es que como la forma en que ella te mira...- ''_me mira?.Toph ya me había dicho esto el día en que fuimos al cine''-_pensé- bueno nos veremos después, nos vamos Touya?- Appa, se acerco a mi, yo me coloque a su altura...

-Te voy a extrañar amigo- le rasque la oreja, y el me dio una gran lamida en la cara, pude escuchar una pequeña risita de parte de Katara...

-Hehehe, bueno nos vemos- el chico solo afirmo con la cabeza y se marcho con Appa...

-Estas bien Aang?- me preguntó Katara, yo no quite la mirada por donde iba Appa...

-No, pero necesito hecharme un poco de agua en la cara..- ella rió un poco, y fuimos a un pequeño bebedero que había por é un pequeño botón y este provoco que un chorrito de agua saliera.Y moje un poco mi rostro...- Bien- me trate de secar un poco el agua con las manos- creo que ahora si, vamonos....-

-Si-dijo ofreciendome un pañuelo

En el camino, Katara venia solo haciendome compañía callada. Podía escuchar nuestros pasos sobre la acera...

-Bueno- dijo mientras llegábamos a mi casa- ya llegamos

-Si, deja te traigo tu mochila- fui rápidamente a dentro de mi casa por ella, en unos segundos ya había llegado a donde estaba ella- Toma-

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana Aang, cualquier cosa ya sabes, a y recuerda lo que le dije a Appa- ella sonrió y hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor

-hehe n_n' Si creeme no lo olvidare...- cuando termine de decir esto ella se acerco a mi y me envolvió en un abrazo

Katara () Aang {}

(Sentí un impulso de abrazarlo, se veía triste, y quería hacerlo sentir é que con esto lo lograría){(Sus brazos eran tan cálidos, tan reconfortantes,que me hubiera pasado la vida en ellos, me sentía aliviad, y tranquil, con esto no necesitaba nada mas, y no lo pedía.}) {Pude sentir el dulce aroma del cabello de Katara, y el latido de su corazón, pasando de un ritmo totalmente acelerado a uno mas tranquilo conforme pasaban los segundos, el mio estaba de igual manera, pues no vi venir esta muestra de afecto tan maravillosa)({Pasaron varios minutos, que a mi me parecieron horas, jamas había disfrutado tanto un sentir el cuerpo de la persona que quería, que adoraba tan cerca de mi, hacia que olvidara todo})

-HOLA!!!!!!!- {escuche gritar a mi tío}

({Esto hizo que rompiéramos el abrazo bruscamente})

-Ti-ti-tío, que-que haces a-aquí?- {estaba bastante nervioso}

-Pues aquí vivo, como te vi con mm-(el señor que ahora sabia que era el Tío de Aang me miro)

-Katara-(respondí)

-Bueno,mucho gusto Katara-(me saludo amablemente)- soy el tío de Aang. Bien creo que sera mejor dejarlos solos, te esperare adentro Aang,nuevamente un placer-{mi tío me lanzo una mirada picara discreta}(termino diciendo con una sonrisa dirigida hacia nosotros)

(Nos quedamos callados...){Mirando la puerta por donde se había ido mi tío}

-Emm- (se escucho finalmente){dije volteando a verla, ella aun seguía distraida}-Ka-Katara...-{tartamudee...}

-Aang, me tengo que ir-(dije rápidamente, interrumpiendolo...)

-Si, esta bien-{ella no se despido y avanzo lentamente}(no me quería despedir de el, pues sabia que buscaría YO algo mas que un adiós, de despedida...Camine hacia la calle, tratando de reacomodar mis energías, pues aquellos brazos me habían recargado para un buen rato, y no sabia como controlar esto...)

-Katara-(Pude escuchar cerca de mi){estaba a unos cuantos centímetros tras de ella}-Gracias-{le tome la mano izquierda,y le susurre al oido ...}-por todo lo de hoy-(tenerlo tan cerca,sentir su espiración,su piel...provocaba que mi cuerpo enloqueciera de felicidad y agonía por no poder hacer nada en contra de eso;por no poder demostrar lo que sentía en ese momento...){Ella solo afirmo con la di un beso tranquilo,ligero,relajado en la mejilla}-Te-Te-vas con cuidado-(por un momento pensé que diría otra cosa, las palabras que quería escuchar salir solo de el...){estuve apunto de decirle lo que sentía, pero preferí callar..-''_cobarde!''-me dije.._}

(me voltee, hacia el, sin soltar su mano..,)

-Si Aang-{me regalo una pequeña caricia en la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos,me estremecí con tal acción...}(soltó mi mano, le regale una media sonrisa...y me marche de hay...)

----

Aqui esta el 9° capitulo!! perdón por la tardanza es que mi compu se murió u_u', pero gracias a mi tía pude subirlo wi! den le las gracias!! sale espero les haya gustado.... graaaaaaaaacias por leer mi historia!!!!...xD...


End file.
